Avatar and the White Dragon
by Foxy-kun
Summary: Dying while saving a friend, Naruto begins a new life, now ordered with the task of aiding the Avatar, Naruto will travel the four great nation's to defeat the fire lord.--Naru/harem-- ON HOLD TILL I FIND THE SPARK TO CONTINUE
1. Chapter 1

===== Chapter One =====

A/N _Ok people I hope you enjoy this story as I've been planning on doing an Avatar/Naruto fic before I even started writing 1st Vizard but could never come up with the right plot line for Naruto. _

_Declaimer: I own nothing of Naruto and Avatar, the last air bender apart from the twist on the plotline and Oc I create._

_WARNING: I have aged the characters due to the fact that there could be lemons etc and a 12 year old doing it doesn't seem right (I've aged everyone by 3 year e.g. Naruto is 18, Suki is 18, Aang 15, Katara 17, and so on)_

_Beta-reader = Kyuubi16 Reborn_

_ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY_

==== A New Adventure a New Day ====

Everyone looked upon the sight in horror as fifteen year old Uzumaki Naruto shoved an ex-Kiri Nin out the way, only to take a hit in the chest from his sensei's Chidori. The silver haired man face was un-readable, as he pulled his blood soaked arm from his young students chest, making the boy cry out with pain. "Naruto" called out Haku as he knelt beside his new friend, his eyes red and puffy as tears flowed from them.

Naruto's eyes started to feel heavy as he watched a the crowd of armed bandits appear behind the upset group of ninjas, "Don't worry about me ok, I'm going to my parents and who knows, maybe a new life, so don't cry and live your life protecting your loved one's ok? Just like you told me," Naruto finished, his voice barely above a whisper. With no one able to say anything, they nodded.

Kakashi was angry, angry at himself, but also angry at Naruto for being too damn noble, and was about to speak when a loud laugh filled the area. Everyone snapped out of their self pity when the laughter started, all turning their heads towards a short man, surrounded by a hoard of bandits, "So the little snots dead, good one less to take out" declared the mob boss.

Zabuza just glared at the man and said "Kakashi, please let me," before charging in, armed with a kunai in his mouth, cutting a bloody path to the corrupt ship owner. When the fight was over Kakashi picked the young blond up and carried him back to the village, not even stopping when people asked him what happened.

==== Three Days later ====

Team Seven stood in front of their Hokage, deciding that killing the two Kiri Nin would be a waste of Naruto's death. "So I take it as a mission success Kakashi, but where is Naruto-kun?" asked the old man, thinking that the boy was eating ramen, but started to worry when the entire team flinched, "What happened Kakashi?" spoke the Hokage.

"I'm sorry to report that Naruto-kun lost his life, he sacrificed himself to protect someone," replied Kakashi, only to be slammed into a wall, a pissed of Hokage in his face, "What was that Kakashi?" questioned the man, scaring the ninja. Kakashi was sacred for the 1st time in a long while, but replied "He died take a Chidori to the chest, stopping me from hitting my target."

The old man drop Kakashi and said "That boy 'sigh' where is his body?" only to be informed that it was buried deep with the forest of Konoha were no one could disturb it, "I see, Team Seven has the week off, please leave me" ordered the Hokage, fighting back his tears.

==== Gate to Heaven, Spirit world ====

Naruto was standing in front of a large golden gate, confused to why many souls went through it but he could not, _"Knowing my luck it's due to the Kyuubi," _only to realize that the Kyuubi was not laughing at his misfortune like normal, pulling his bloody orange top up he found that the seal was gone "What the hell" cried Naruto.

"Boy you shouldn't shout so loud, and by the way my name is Avatar Roku," spoke a soft, wise old voice shocking Naruto, who replied in trying to do a shadow clone, realizing that something was wrong he replied "Um I'm Naruto Uzumaki, pleasure to meet you Roku-san" making the spirit chuckle. Roku just turned and signaled the boy to follow. "You must have many questions like why 'your chakra left you', so I must ask you a favor, and that is to wait for me to finish speaking ok?" started the Avatar, making his way towards a small hut surrounded by trees.

The hut was very bare, only a small kitchen/living room with a small bedroom and bathroom. Roku sat down by the small table in the center of the room, soon signaling the boy to do the same the same. Naruto felt something odd about the man, something he only felt around the old man back at Konoha, even the thought of the village made Naruto depressed but it was his chose in saving his friend and would not sit there in self pity.

"First of all, you have lost your chakra, your force of life now that you have died. This now brings us to a tale, my tale about a world there individuals with the power to manipulate the elements. These people are called benders, a populous born with the gift to control either the element of fire, water, earth, or wind. A powerful spiritual entity known as the Avatar has the ability to bend all the elements and watch over this as a guardian maintaining the balance of the world. That was until a century ago the fire nation led a genocide campaign wiping out the Air nomads fearing when the Avatar was reborn into that tribe it would stop all plans for the fire nation to deploy a campaign for world conquest. The current Avatar, an air nomad by the name of Aang has been decade within the ice during the last century avoiding the massacre of his people, but leading up to the current situation this world is in. I ask of your help young man, to give up your chance to reincarnate in your world and come to this one to help Avatar Aang save this world.''

Naruto was stunned speechless and confused for one thing. If he wasn't reborn then being there to witness and make sure the peace of his world he fought so hard for to make sure that all the people who died lives wouldn't be for nought, though on the other hand a single nation could overtake this world and cost the lives of countless innocents. Naruto could never forgive himself if he turned his back on the world to fall under the control of such people with the ideologies of Madara and Danzo. He made his decision and hoped it was the right one. "Fine, what is it you need of me?" to which the Avatar replied "I will train you in bending your element, and that will be decided by your true nature, not the mask you have placed to hide your fears," making the boy flinch.

==== Three years later ====

Naruto panted as he dodged another strike from his sensei, before falling over, too tired to stand. Roku was proud of his young pupil; the past two years had been a great success, the boy had come far in his training, he was skilled in all arts of combat, weapons, elemental bending, and hand to hand combat, also he had picked up an interesting hobby of playing the violin. He stood their remembering the day they found out the boy's element.

==== Flash Back ====

Naruto sat meditating, soon losing himself in thought, "_How can one truly know this stuff, I mean sure his some big hot shot, meh I don't care, just focus on the task at hand," _never noticing the small trail of white fire coming out of his mouth as he left out a deep sigh. Roku just watched, shocked that this boy had the breath of a dragon, for white flame has never and should never appear in human due to the fact it was so hot it would burn their insides.

"Naruto, follow me" called the old Avatar, shacking the boy from his trail of thought.

"What is it sensei?" The Blonde bender in training question, only for Avatar Roku to reply, "If you didn't know what you did then you are truly gifted," before making his way towards a large clearing and giving a sharp whistle.

Naruto was confused, not really sure what to do he sat, waiting until a large blue dragon appeared in front of them, "Naruto, you carry the white flame, now how this has happened I do not know, but only a dragon can train you how to truly master such an intense flame," said Roku shocking the young lad.

"But sensei would me being a fire bender cause problems when I find the new Avatar," asked Naruto, a little worried that it would cause major problems, Roku just gave a small smile and replied "You have nothing to fear boy, now you shall train in fire bending for a year and a half before returning to me to learn about lightning bending and politics etc for another one and half years" easing the boys fears.

==== End of Flash Back ====

Naruto stood in front of the mirror, he had grown much in the last three years, and his blond hair had grown long reaching to his lower back, losing most of its spikiness, tide in a neat pony tail, his face losing all its baby fat. Wearing a black and white Kung Fu outfit. The jacket left open showing a detailed tattoo of a white and gold dragon and well defined 6 pack. The teen had become calm and collective, even a bit sarcastic in his time with Roku, but once in a fight he became passionate, enjoying the moment while it lasted.

Making his way towards his sensei, who stood outside the hut, he said "So sensei what now?" grabbing the man's attention, who sadly replied, "You have to go now. There is no more time for the Avatar has already awakened. I will send you to a small village, you should arrive a couple of weeks before him and two friends show."

Naruto was sad he would have to leave his sensei but this was what he had trained these past 3 years for, and he would not betray the trust he was given. Giving a quick nod, Naruto asked "Then my we begin sensei" only to have the old man say "Good luck, my boy" tapping him on the forehead, making the teen disappear.

==== Kyoshi Island ====

Naruto appeared above a small village, using his skills, that were like second nature, he landed on a branch of a tall tree, "Stupid sensei, what bright idea was it to drop me from the sky?" mumbled Naruto, snorting, a small cloud of smoke coming out of his nose. Jumping down from the branch, Naruto noticed he was in some form of training grounds and surrounded by female warriors, all wearing green armor with red and white face pant.

"Name and reason you are so close to our training grounds?" The demand came from a young brunette no older then sixteen or seventeen. Her demeanor was firm and her aura display confidence not to mention leadership.

Naruto raised a single eyebrow before replying, "It's only good manners to give your name first."

The way the girl furrowed her brows such her clear annoyance. ''Suki, now answer the question, what's your name and why are you here?"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm here because the Avatar believes he is a comedian," his response confused the young warrior women greatly. Once again their leader, the now identified Suki once spoke for them as a whole.

"The Avatar, now why should we just believe that?" she replied as the response was the last thing she expected to require. She was waiting for something, anything too give clue to his identity and to reveal whether he was an enemy or just some smuck that happened upon their domain.

"You have no reason not to,'' he started and started to reveal a few things. ''Look, I'm here to aid the Avatar, as he will pass by here in a couple of weeks. Now you can either you let me pass or we can settle this the hard way." He added a bit of a smirk on the end. He was sizing them up and was wondering just how delectable their leader was under her robes.

Suki and her fellow warriors grinned as they drew their fans, all ready to attack.

_'The hard way huh? Jokes on them though,' _He thought as he decided to have a little fun. "I guess it's the hard way, but don't blame me if you get burnt," He said snapping his fingers and causing a few sparks to appear. The Kyoshi warriors were shocked that in their midst was a fire bender. The conclusion quickly decided was that the stranger was an enemy due to the ways of the fire nation the past century. Deciding to act first, the Kyoshi warriors charged, trying to corner the teen. Naruto was impressed, their teamwork was synchronize not mention how each of them were positioned to strike really showed their superb, but he was better. He started by sending small balls of white fire at them, burning their armour, showing their more feminine side.

"You perv!" roared Suki, only to see all her warriors either disarmed or armor burnt showing more than they were willing. Just as she was about to attack the teen, Naruto pushed her against a nearby training post, his nose touching hers and whispered "_Well, well Suki, this is interesting" _and gave her a peck on the lips. Naruto tasted her lips as the scent of honey filled his nostrils. Suki's lips were full yet so soft. He could feel her melting into it as a small involuntary groaned escape her lips. Naruto learned quite a bit of history during his time in the spirit world and those who became Kyoshi warriors often didn't have time for a love life always training diligently. Though despite this they were still human and Suki was quite the woman. Naruto hands trailed down her back and grabbed her heart shaped behind. It was well tone just like her legs from the countless hours of exercise. Suki blushed through her makeup as this

Powerful teen invoked a fire that she kept hidden deep inside of her. An unfamiliar feeling build up from her stomach as she felt like she was going to faint. Remembering her training she slowed her breathing and calmed her heart to notice the blond fire bender was gone, and her fellow warriors surrounded her. One of the more covered individuals said "Suki what was that white flame he used? I've never heard of it and also.... was he a good kisser, got to admit, he's cute" making the leader cough, "Whatever and no I've never heard of white fire" before turning and walking off, leaving a group of giggling girls.

==== Sometime later ====

It had been two weeks since Naruto arrived at the island, and being hunted down by Suki, only letting her get a quick glimpse of him, before hiding from her. "_Nothing more that the thrill of the chase makes the prize worthwhile," _Naruto thought ducking behind another tree as Suki stormed past. He decided to have some fun so he crept up behind her, wrapping his arms round her waist and breathed into her ear, "Miss me already Suki?" After the question followed a sensuous kiss to the back of her neck causing her to shutter and moan. That feeling from before turned and the fire seemed to move to a 'lower' region this time. Before she could react he was gone again leaving her hot and bother. She cursed the handsome blond who seemed to like tormenting her with seduction tactics. _"Damn him, and I was enjoying that, you might of won the battle, but the war will be mine!"_ she thought, marching through the forest, never seeing the blond standing above her in the trees.

"_Nice ass"_ thought the teen watching the woman leave, seeing as there was nothing better to do; he sat down, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

==== Three Weeks Later ====

Naruto was meditating in a tree, waiting for the Avatars arrival, "Anytime now!" said Naruto out loud, catching something flying in the sky, "At last" said Naruto who watched as a Unagi tried to eat the group, "I thought you left when I stopped coming to see you!" stated Naruto before remembering where he was going to, but he saw Suki and decided to play with her head some more.

"_I spend way too much time with that girl"_ thought Naruto, just about to welcome the Avatar when the Kyoshi warrior's ambushed the group, "Dam it Suki" grumbled Naruto, as he listened to Suki asked the group why they were here. Naruto realizing that Suki was still mad, it wasn't his fault she like going to natural hot spring the same time he does, _"Great body" _he thought, small line of blood coming out of his nose.

Jumping from the tree, he landed in front of the two groups, shocking them. It didn't take long for Suki to realize who was in front of her "Naruto, what do you want? Didn't see enough last time?" This comment made everyone stare at the blond who stepped close to her again and replied. "Well I guess I could take another look, after all you do have a very nice. Tone, well curved and nice, ''He said as he licked his upper lip. The comment and action had its affect as the female populous blushed and the two guys looked upon him as if he were the ultimate ladies man. ''

"But seriously, I'm here to meet the Avatar" making the group flinch as the warriors pinned him to the ground "What does a fire bender want with the Avatar, you plan to kill him don't you?" Suki demanded, obviously upset if her tone alluded to anything that the guy she was growing attached to was going to kill the world's last hope.

"As much as I like having a group of women all over me, it would have been a large waste of my time training under Avatar Roku for the past three years in the spirit world, if I killed the person I'm supposed to help." shocking the group.

A young bald teen, about the age of fifteen said "Wait, you were trained by Avatar Roku, wow and you're a fire bender, can you train me?" only to hear Naruto reply "I'm sorry Aang, but the fire I control, could kill you and you probably couldn't produce it anyway, hell even Avatar Roku was shocked when I had first used it by accident." making the young boy depressed.

Everyone was quite till a tall, dark skin lad, with his hair cut in the style of a wolf's tail shouted "Aang! Why are we even talking to this fire nation scum!" only to be slammed against a tree, and pinned by Naruto who replied "I might be a fire bender, but do not throw me in with those bunch of murder's! I am a true fire bender, for I was taught by a Dragon", releasing the teen and walking away calling "Cya later Suki, you to Avatar and your pretty friend," disappearing from view.

"Wha-what the hell was his problem?" asked the Avatar only to hear the young girl of the group reply "Sokka in all his wisdom insulted him. Naruto was trained by not only two Avatars, even though one wasn't really training, and a dragon Aang. To be put into the same group as the hate filled Fire Nation must have affected him."

Aang nodded in understanding and said "I see, well come Sokka, Katara, we'd better say sorry, plus have a powerful fire bender would help a lot" only to be stopped by the group of warrior's. Suki was pissed at this Sokka, first he accuses that women are weaker than men, then he goes and upset her Naruto "_'My Naruto? What the hell, ah forget but first to get these to the village" _she thought ordering her troops to carry Aang and Katara, while she dragged Sokka through the forest.

==== A few days later ====

Naruto was sitting on the roof of the Kyoshi training grounds, watching Sokka being trained by Suki in their way of fighting "_Stupid, why am I getting so worked up over him calling me a 'Fire Nation scum' I mean I'm not one so wh...."_ only to be cut from his trail of thought when Sokka was lying on top of Suki "_Oh he's dead, I'll just wait till no one's looking and roast him, yea that will do."_

As he was getting up he noticed Oyajii run towards them. "Suki, Suki where are you, Fire Nation soldiers have been spotted of the coast!" called the village leader shocking the teens, Sokka snarled and shouted "I told you that fire bender was trouble" only to end up eating dirt as Naruto knocked him to the ground.

"Suki, you take the warriors and mister cross dresser here to the village, I meet them half way" ordered Naruto not waiting for a reply before he started running through the forest. Naruto had just missed the first wave of fire bender led by the exiled prince but was in time to confront a second wave.

"Ex-general Iroh, I guess I pulled the short straw" said Naruto getting into a unknown stance to many, but Iroh realized who this boy was trained by, "Ah a young one who understands the art of true fire bending, I'm glad to see a fellow dragon lives, so let us begin" said Iroh sending two fire balls at the teen. Naruto just dodged the shots; send multiply waves of white fire at the large group of fire nation warriors standing behind Iroh. "The white flame of purity, for you to carry such a flame, I see you are truly gifted my boy" stated Iroh as the two fire benders started send blasts of fire at each other, again.

The group of teens fought their way to their flying bison, "Sokka," called Suki grabbing the boys arm and send "Even though you've changed, I still dislike you for what you did to Naruto, but if can find it in your heart please don't judge him like I did at the start, and tell him I'll see him again and not to worry," before running back to the fighting, "How does that blond asshole do it?" asked Sokka, only to be grabbed by the collar and dragged on the flying creature.

"Yip yip Appa," called Aang from the bison's head, making it take off. As they flew away they saw a large blast of white fire coming from the beach, and as they got closer they spotted Naruto fighting an old man, both equal. Looking round they saw injured or dead Fire Nation soldier's all over the beach, shocking the group. "What happened here?" asked a stunned Sokka, the first to realize that Naruto had beaten all these men in combat, "Aang get lower so I can grab him," called the teen hanging off the edge of the flying bison.

Naruto was finding it hard to keep up with the old man in front of him, jumping back he said "Wow, you really are what they say, to have such control of your flames is truly awe inspiring, by the way the names Naruto Uzumaki and I look forward to meeting you again Iroh," making the old man chuckle. " And I look forward to meeting you again my boy, you are a fine fire bender boy and remember just because you're a fire bender, doesn't make you evil, ah and here's your ride," said Iroh as a flying bison swooped past, a teen grabbing Naruto.

Just as the bison was out of view, a heavy sacred teen came up to the old man and said "Where were you uncle, we lost because your wave never showed" only to have the man sigh and reply" Look around Zuko, does it look like I was drinking tea?" making the boy take in his surroundings.

Zuko was shocked as the bodies of his men covered the beach front, "Who did this uncle?" asked the prince.

"I believe his name was Naruto but I could be wrong, anyway he carries a rare flame only ever to be wielded by dragons, as it was too dangerous to be used by human due to the fact that it would burn us from the inside out" replied the old man, impressed at the boy's skill, even if Iroh had the more experiences and wasn't fighting at a hundred percent, with time Naruto would be a force to be reckoned with. "Let's just get moving again uncle" ordered the prince, looking forward to meeting this Naruto.

==== Aboard Appa ====

Naruto pinned Sokka down and hissed "Where is Suki, where...?" only to have Katara gentle pull him off her brother. Sokka just sighed before saying "Suki wanted me to tell you that 'you would see each other again and not to worry', what's the deal between you two anyway?" making the blond teen laugh, "Me and Suki have a strange relationship, I kind of got here a few weeks before you lot, and ended up in the training grounds they were using. Well long story short, they attacked me I burnt some armour of, they showed some skin, and I ended up making out with Suki."

Sokka just sat there, even though Naruto was a fire bender, he was different from other's he had heard of in the past, no this guy was his new idol, eager to learn more he dragged Naruto away from his sister and said "And, how did you keep her coming after you without killing you?" making the new group member think, clicking his finger he said "I taunt her, made her chase me through the forest until she dropped her guard. That's where I'd sneak up on her, slowly kiss her neck and whisper her deepest desire to her, making her want more, and just as she would give in, I'd go and hide again making her want me all the more", adding the detail knowing Katara was listing and getting slightly turned on by it.

The absence of man in her village due to the war had left a profound effect on the pseudo water-bender who lacked male companionship while trying to fill in the void the death of her mother left in the family years ago. Naruto so far of what she knew was not only powerful, a bit of aloof if not playful, but also quite mysterious.

Sokka was in shock, rummaging through his bag his grabbed a paper and pen, before saying "Please do go on," making Naruto sweat drop and reply "How about I'll write a couple of scrolls for you later but first I'd like to get to know my fellow adventures" sitting right next to Katara, everyone else was too busy doing something to hear him whisper _"So what's your deepest desire?"_ making her blush.

==== Next day, Three days from Omashu ====

Naruto was sitting away from the group, even though he wouldn't admit it he missed Suki and well Kyoshi, _"Come on Naruto, we decided that we were going to live the of life as a Casanova," _he thought, refusing to admit he'd fallen for the powerful woman, "_Well at least my white fire is like a bloodline, who knows, might get a lot of lovely ladies,"_ letting out a small chuckle making Katara look at, giving her a quick wink he stood up, and jumped of the creature shocking the group who all looked over the edge to find Naruto "Ahh he's flying," cried Sokka.

Naruto was happy that he learnt how to use the flames as thrusters; it was peaceful amongst the clouds, even when he was kid he wished to fly and just thinking about Konoha made a tear's form in his eyes, but as quick as they came, they were gone as Naruto shacked the trail of thought away _"I have a new life now and I should be glad that I had such a chance." _he thought before landing on the back of Appa, ignoring Sokka saying how cool it was, and Naruto was making fire seem less evil to Aang.

Katara was worried about the new member of the group, even though they'd only been together for more than a day, she could tell something was wrong with him, "Are you ok Naruto?" she asked, getting even more worried as the teen didn't flirt like he normally did. Naruto was shacking from his daydreaming when a soft par of lips touched his cheek, looking around he noticed Aang and Sokka were talking about some nonce's, not even looking towards him and the blushing, dark tanned girl, kneeling in front of him.

"Look Katara don't get me wrong but, could you wait till get to know you better?" Naruto asked, hoping he didn't hurt the girls feelings, only to hear her say "Of course we can, but I'm guessing you miss Suki?" making Naruto nod, sighing she said "You'll see her again one day," before giving him a kiss on his forehead. Naruto just lay down looking towards the setting sun thinking _"Dam right I will"_ a small smile on his face, before he fell asleep.

==== Three days later, Omashu ====

The gang had made it to the gates of earth kingdom, the siblings looked at the giant city with awe as they came towards the main gate, until Katara send, "Aang you should hide your identity" and coming up and 'cleaver' plan Aang used Appa's fur making a wing and moustache. As they came up to the guards they saw a man crying, looking over the edge calling for his cabbages. "Who are you lot?" asked the guard only to have Aang up in his face and say "My name is Bonzu Pipinpadaloxicopolis and these three are my grandchildren Katara, Sokka and Naruto, I wanted them to meet a old friend of mine, you got a problem with that you whipper snapper" scaring the guard.

"Just go and make sure gramps stays out of trouble" spoke the guard, signaling them to open the gate. Once they entered the giant kingdom Aang started babbling on about how they should rode the delivery system, "You know, I think I'm going to take a look around" said Naruto, leaving the group behind who just shrugged their shoulders and walked towards the carts.

Naruto wandered around the lower streets of the great city, minding his own business until he spot a tall woman, her hair was long and black with a small topknot, just sitting in a bar talking to a group of scruffy, horny looking men and saw how unhappy she was talking to them. Naruto was bored, so having nothing to do he walked up behind, putting his hand around her waist and said "There you are, I lost you in the market babe, look let go get some food," leading the woman away from the angry group.

As they walked down the street, Naruto was pushed into a alleyway, his hand forced above his head "Who the hell are you?" demanded the woman, placing a small knife against his throat, not seeing a need to lie he answered, "The names Naruto and I was only helping you because well, you didn't look happy with all of those 'men' all over you so I decided to help. So, got a name to go along with body of yours?"

Being use to having flirts all over her the woman pressed the blade against his neck harder, drawing blood and said "June, now how about piss off?" only for Naruto to quickly grab her hand holding the blade and lick the blood off it saying "Tasty." June just stared at the tall blond in front of her, his sent filled her nose, giving her rush, "Hmm maybe someday but not today, cya round toots," said Naruto walking off, leaving a stunned June who ran after him only to find him gone, "Damn, where the hell is he? Well at least I got his name, and I never let my pray go." said June licking her lips, before disappearing into the crowd.

Naruto sighed as he watched Aang and the other two get arrested for pupil damage and other stuff that would lead to a major headache, "Oh guard may I ask why my friends are being arrested?" asked Naruto only to be grabbed by two guards "So that's all four of you, well we better go see the king," ordered the captain, as they walked down the street, passing June who was shocked to find the man she was searching for being arrested.

==== Throne room ====

Kneeling in front of a wrinkly old man, the four teens stayed there as the captain said "Sir we caught this...." only to have Naruto interrupt him saying, "Um I asked why and you arrested me?" only to have everyone glare at him, brushing it of he nodded to the captain who continued to list the crimes they did. The old man stared at each teen, Sokka started whimpering as Katara put an innocent face on, well Aang whistled quietly and Naruto, well he was just plan bored of the situation. "Sir what should we do with them?" questioned the earth bender, everyone quite, waiting for an answer until the king laughed and send "We'll throw them a feast," making the soldiers sigh. The small group teens looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders.

The feast was huge for only five people, plates of meat and fruit covered the large table, much to the pleasure of Sokka and Naruto, who dug into the meat, though Naruto had some table manners and chewed his food. "So where are you from baldy?" asked the crazy king only to have the young lad say "Kangaroo island", "I heard the place is hopping" called the king making Sokka choke on his food with laughter.

As the feast went on Naruto felt as if something was missing, and soon realized that the king never gave his name, well think that was just rude Naruto opened his mouth just a stab of meat flew towards Aang "_For the love of Kami, don't air bend!" _thought Naruto, cursing his luck as the young Avatar used his skills by reflex to catching the meet, shocking everyone, "I think we should go now," said Sokka, already on his feet and ready to leave, but was soon placed back in his seat by a large guard. "So Avatar, you will have three challenges tomorrow to earn yours and your friend's freedom, take them to the cells" said the king signaling the guard to take them away, "The good ones or the bead ones, sire"

The old king stroked his chin before saying "The old ones that are now refurbished." As the Aang, Sokka and Katara tried to find a way out of their cell, Naruto sat there meditating much to Sokka's disbelief, who he shouts, "Naruto instead of sitting there how about fire bend our way out, it's supposed to be one of the hottest flames ever," making the teen glare at him as the cell door opens, a guard standing there with a sadistic grin on his face, "So we got ourselves a little fire bender, well I know just what to do with you." said the guard grabbing Naruto by the neck and dragging him out.

"Naruto, NARUTO! Sokka you idiot why would you shout that out in the middle of Earth Nation kingdom!" shouted a worried Katara only to be reassured by Aang saying "Naruto is very powerful, you saw what he's able to do at Kyoshi island, now we better rest before the trails tomorrow." before going to sleep.

==== Naruto ====

Naruto was roughly dragged through many twists and turns, making their way deeper and deeper in the kingdoms dungeons only to stop outside a large gate, "Well boy this is your one way ticket out of here. We hold a contest, all the prisoner fight each other, winner walks away a free man, enjoy, oh and you can't bend, you bend, you die" said the guard pushing him into the arena, a large crowd around them.

"Shit, this is just my luck, when I get out of here Sokka is so dead." Naruto announced then took notice of the guards waiting to kill anyone going to bend and the group of murder's, rapists and other criminals surrounded the him, "I guess we can't talk about this can we?" only to dodge as a large man swung, "Guess not," he said, getting into a lose stance, the second he showed that he 'dropped' his guard the group attacked. Naruto ducked under right hook, slamming an open palm into the man's chest, breaking his ribs.

Up in the stand's June watched the teen take down the large group of men with easy, his eye's burning with passion as he broke one of their jaws, "_I've never seen someone enjoy battle that way, he's enjoying the fight more than injuring his opponent, rare for a fire bender" _she thought, drooling at Naruto's chest.

As the fight continued Naruto started to get board of the small bunch of men left, _"Right palm strike, left palm strike, duck, round house kick, roll, elbow to the chest, again, roll, low kick to the shin followed by a snap punch to the face" _thought Naruto as he finished of the remaining combatants. When Naruto finished of the 'fight', he looked around the arena and noticed June sitting in the stands, giving her a wink just as a guard grabbed him from behind. As Naruto was being dragged back to his cell the guard said "Round two tomorrow" laughing as he dragged him away, _"If I die again, I'm going to be so pissed at you Kami, but not only me but my female fans would be so upset, so how's about a break yeah?" _

==== Next day, Naruto's cell ====

Naruto waited quietly for the guard to arrive and lead him to the arena floor, it wasn't a long wait till he showed, grabbing Naruto by the collar of his shirt. "Well boy today's a bad day for you, see we got this right loony waiting for you, but you can bend so you might win" said the man ripping the teens shirt, showing his well defined body, and pushing him in the arena. The crowd went wild when Naruto landed in front of them, June little at the teen's body, _"it's not fair if he dies now" _she cried.

"HAHAHA you fight me, me crush you" declared a man easy seven feet tall, his shaved head was covered in scars and tattoo's along with a scruffy red beard, "What the fuck are you, half giant, half gorilla" replied Naruto, who was about to send a blast of fire at the man till a crack in the earth made him lose balance, sending the white flame into the air, "_Shit this is a fixed match, fine their making sure I get killed, well you play dirty, then I end this fast"_ thought the teen covered his fist in fire and charging at the giant, punching straight in chest, leaving a large burn.

The crowds watched in awe as the smaller man dodged every strike sent at him, before send a blast of super heated fire at the man. "I've never heard of white fire," or "What the hell is this kid?" was heard around the arena, soon turning into a chant, as Naruto continued to send blasts of heat at the man. _"Doesn't it die,"_ thought Naruto shocked at how much damage the giant had taken in no more than ten minutes, "_I wonder of Aang is doing?"_

==== Aang and crew ====

Aang stood in front of the king who was more interested in his opinion of his bazaar purple robe that the challenges, "Look I don't have time for your games, where's my friend's, it's time for us to leave" demanded Aang, only to have the king click his fingers, showing Sokka and Katara being held captive, "I thought that you'd disagree so I'm going to give them a little gift, their called Jennomite or Creeping Crystal because they grow at a ridiculous speeds when in contact with a living creature, terrible why to die" replieded the King, Aang looked worried at his to friend's before saying "Fine I'll do it but where's Naruto?"

Looking confused the king said "Oh your fire bending friend, well he was sentenced to the arena where he's fighting for his life" acting as if was nothing to worry about, the three teens panicked at their friends situation.

==== Naruto ====

Naruto had been getting tired for a while now; this thing just didn't stay down _"Too stupid to die," _thought Naruto, only to get punched in the chest sending him into a nearby wall. The crowd was going wild as the two men fought to the death, hoping that the fire bender would become nothing but a blood stain.

"You though for little guy," spoke the giant man, grabbing Naruto and throwing him across the arena. As he hit the wall, a large dust cloud covered him, using it to his advantage; he jumped to his feet and started charging up a large ball of white fire that got smaller and smaller till it was no bigger than a tennis ball.

"Eat this fuck face" spat Naruto, shooting the concentrated ball of super-heated flames, burning the man's left arm off, "MY ARM" cried the giant man, enter a blood frenzy and charged at the teen, slamming him against the wall, _"Bad idea Naruto" _the teen thought coughing up blood.

==== Aang ====

"It seems I've lost my lunch box key and I'm hungry, be a good air bender and fetch it for me would you?" called the king from a balcony. Aang looked at his surrounding, "_I'm stuck in a cave surrounded by sharp, pointy rock, oh and the key is in the middle of waterfall, great" _thought Aang sarcastically. Seeing no other way he ran towards the waterfall, reaching for a ladder in the middle only to be swept away by the force of the rushing water, "Why does every single idiot go for the ladder" shouted the king, watching as the Avatar tried to get the key from above. Aang was fed up; with no other idea's he head butted the stalagmite he was griping on to, when a light bulb went off in his head.

Snapping the point of, he aimed at the chain holding the ring and threw the sharp rock, sending a blast of wind so it could make it through the waterfall and pin it above the king's head. "I've got you key, enjoy your lunch and let my friends go" demanded Aang, only making the king laugh and say "Tsk tsk there's two more tasks, and it seems that my pet Flopsy has gotten away again" leading them to a large pit with a small rabbit sitting in the middle.

Aang silently landed behind the small pet and said "Found him" making the king smile and replied "Bring my Flopsy-wopsy here, daddy wants a kiss". Aang started to slow move towards the small animal and was about to grab it when a huge gorilla goat _**(I search all over net and found Avatar Wiki which says that what he is, so don't bitch) **_"Aaaaaaaa!" cried Aang as the giant beast chased him and the small rabbit in front of him around.

"Wait Flopsy!" cried Aang as the giant beast was catching up on him, only to watch in horror as the small rabbit run into a crack in the wall, _"Wait a minute" _thought the Avatar turning the gorilla goat and say "Flopsy?" making it stop on the stop, giving a big wet lick on the face, before running to the King.

Aang jumped up in front of his two friends and said "So how's things?" only to get a sarcastic reply from Katara about of things were fine, both watching as Sokka fell over, "Just hurry Aang, remember Naruto might need our help" said a worried girl.

==== Naruto ====

The teen spat another mouth full of blood on the floor as the one armed man punched him, sending him flying across the arena, _"This isn't even funny, and the guards keep moving the ground beneath me so I can't aim straight 'sigh' looks like I'll have to do this the hard way" _thought the teen, getting to his feet.

The crowd was at awe at the damage the two men put each other through, both bleeding heavily, _"Come on Naruto, why do you keep missing"_ thought June, on the edge of her seat, as Naruto started hopping round the giant man, punching the man so fast that sparks of lightning came from his fists. Naruto hated using lightning, the memory of Kakashi's Chidori killing him, plus it was called the cold-blooded flame for a reason.

"_But now is not the time to worry about wrong and right, this man wants me dead and I'm going to give the fucker hell before I die" _thought the teen, slamming his lightning covered fist into the man's jaw, stunning the giant.

==== Aang ====

Aang let out stood in front of the king as two men landed next to him; one was a giant man carrying a large axe, the other was a psychotic looking man, covered in scares and different blades, "So I get to pick one person to fight, who ever I point at?" asked Aang, his brain coming up with a strange plan, as the king nodded _"Well here's nothing" _thought the teen and saying "I'll fight you," pointing at the king.

"Bad idea kiddo," laughed the king straightening his back, and shrugging of his robes showing an impressive set of muscles. Not letting the teen react, the king slammed his foot on the ground send a large piece of earth to knock Aang into the arena below "You made a bad decision in picking me. The most powerful earth bender you'll ever meet" making Aang curse his luck and ask "Any chance I can fight the axe man?" making the king laugh. "There's no take backs in this kingdom, and you're going to need this" called the king, throwing Aang's staff to him and jumping down.

As the king hit the ground, a large rock flew into the air, only to be sent at the young lad. "Duck and evade, typical air bender" shouted the king sending rocks and waves of earth at the teen, "I was hoping that the Avatar would be different, you'll have to attack sooner or later," shouted the mad man making rock fly towards Aang knocking his staff out of his hands. Aang jumped to his feet and ran towards the mad man who just sent spikes of earth at the teen charging at him. "Tsk tsk please is a little more creative," called the king sending more towers after teen.

Making an air scooter, Aang charged again at the old king sending blasts of wind at him. The king didn't even blink as he created a simple wall of stone, blocking the wind blasts and said "Sure is drafty here, did I leave a window open, no wonder your taking so long, your waiting for to catch a cold," before sending a huge wave of stones, knock the teen down again. "How you going to get me when you're so far away?" asked the king, making the ground turn to sand, trapping Aang.

==== Naruto ====

Naruto was tired, he shot everything at the giant in front of him, who was barely standing _"One more hit and it's over" _Thought the teen taking a huge breath, while charging up lightning in his hands. The crowd watched, waiting for one of the combatants make a move. June was sitting there, gripping her seat so tight her knuckles were turning white "_Come on Naruto" _she whispered, watching in awe as the teen bended both fire and lighting at the same time.

Charging enough energy, Naruto brought his electric covered hands to his mouth and let out the deep breath that took the form of a white dragon covered in dark blue electricity, flying toward the behemoth, send him through the arena wall, and the next wall and the next, and by the looks of things he wasn't stopping soon.

==== Aang ====

The teen pinned his staff against the old man neck, only to notice a large bolder above him "Well done Avatar" said the old man, throwing the boulder away and sinking onto the ground only to reappear next to Katara and Sokka. "Let them go!" Demanded the Avatar to the old man, who replied "First a question," making the teen start ranting about the point of all this. The man laughed and said "Why have test if you never learn, now here's the question, what my na....." only to be interrupted as a giant man came flying through the arena, a pissed of blond chasing him, "Naruto" called Katara making the teen stop.

"What, you..." Naruto called Naruto walking toward Sokka, clicking knuckles only to have the king say, "What is my name, you don't have much time left," before sinking back into the earth. Aang sat down thinking about what each trial involved "Wait a sec, ha-ha I know his name" making Naruto ask "Please don't say I almost died so you'd remember a old friend because I'm already going to kill Sokka and I really don't want to have to kill you to Aang" scaring the group.

==== Throne room ====

The group stood in front of the mad man, Naruto was happy they gave him new clothes. A pair of black kung fu pants and slippers with an emerald green kung fu top, again leaving it opens. "I know you're name, like you always said 'I had to open my mind to the possibilities' Bumi," making the king laugh, soon embracing the Avatar in a hug.

Naruto started to snort fire as the two old friend talked about thinking like a mad genius, when he snapped and said in a low growl "I was right, this was just to learn his dam name, well Sokka looks like you'll be sharing a grave with little Aang here," and was about to attack, when Katara appeared in front of him, fluttering her eyes and asked quietly, _"Can you not kill the world's last hope, I mean it would make me awfully sad, plus what reason would we have to travel together"_ playing to Naruto weakness, women.

Sighing he nodded and walked away mumbling about a next time, leaving the gang to catch up once they were free of the Jennomite.

==== Streets of Omashu ====

Naruto stood in front of the group and said "I'm going back to Kyoshi, I need to know if Suki is ok," making Sokka and Aang sad that they'd be leaving their new friend behind and Katara was well disappointed that she wouldn't be spending more time with the blond. Naruto looked at the depressed group and said, "Look I'm enjoying traveling with you but I'm worried so, I'll go back to the village and when I'm done I'll catch you up, don't worry I made a friend who's a master tracker" before giving Katara a hug good bye and telling the lads to watch over her for him.

When the group was out of view Naruto walked down one of the many alleyways, only to be pinned against the wall by June, "So I finally found you, So why'd you leave you little group?" she asked only to fish a small green ribbon out of his pocket and say "I need your help finding someone" making the woman smile and nod.


	2. Chapter 2

==== Chapter Two ====

_Beta-reader/lemon writer: Kyubbi16_

_I own nothing from Naruto or Avatar_

==== Warning Signs ====

Seven Days, 148 hours; no matter how you looked at it a week had passed since Naruto left the Avatar gang and made way back to Kyoshi island by ship. The trip itself took far much longer then he expected but when he and June had made it to the island they were shocked at the amount of damage done by the Fire Nation assault. Naruto's steps down the badly damaged village had a hint of hollowness and foreboding to it. Even though there were villagers out surveying the damage and clearing the wreckage it didn't settle the fear buried deep down in his stomach. With every couple of steps he chanted a mantra over and over again in his head. "Please be ok Suki," was the prevalent thought.

"It's him,'' the statement was a bit raspy; the sort of tone you would expect from an elderly person. ''The one that was seen with Suki before the attack," the statement was made amongst a small group, there stares and whispers didn't help the uneasiness that had taken hold of the teen when he first set foot on the island.

"Naruto what are they talking about?" Despite June's question Naruto found himself unable to answer. The woman riding on the back of the Shirshu had been as equally as quiet as the blond, but more out of fear of his unusual behaviour then any damage done to the island. Naruto pushed his nerves aside and was about to answer when a small man ushered over to him. "Wow you're that rebel fire bender that was friends with Suki, um, what's your name?"

Naruto responded, "Naruto Uzumaki, the White Fire Dragon," making the nearby villagers look at him with surprise.

"Dragon? And why should you carry such a name in your title?" June asked in a smug tone. The title was another small piece of information that was part of the blond enigma in front of her. Being a bounty hunter a series of things were necessary to know. One must analyze and understand their target making information gathering key in understanding motive, skills, and behaviour patterns. Though that was all soon forgotten as June found herself blushing like a school girl at Naruto's warm smile seemed to change the atmosphere.

"To start, I should mention I was trained by a dragon. Skipping a few things here and there I'm able to use white fire, the dragon's white fire of purity which is more or less how I earned my title.'' The bit of information was shocking to the ground as fire benders were thought of as anything but innocent. Naruto ushered the bounty hunter away from the ground pulling out a green ribbon from his belongings. "Can you use your Shirshu to locate her quickly please."

Taking the memento June placed it in front of the Shirshu. "What's so special about her anyway?" June had dismissed the thought as quickly as it came. It didn't take long for the creature to find the scent; quickly jumping on its back, Naruto placed his arms around June's waist.

By nature June was a longer so the intimate contact caused her to become heated. She wasn't going to allow herself to become some air-headed teenager ruled by hormones. Though the blush on her face wasn't help things at all. "Let's go Nyla." The Shirshu followed the trail and took them outside the village grounds through the forest to a nearby cave hidden behind some vines. "Stay behind me," ordered Naruto, making a small flame in his hand before entering the cave, June following him but was more interested in his ass than anything else.

The cave was quiet, not even a wolfbat in sight, "Something's not right here," thought Naruto as he slowly dimmed the flame so it was barely visible, "Oh I can't see now" said June only to have Naruto grab her hand and pull her close to his chest and whisper "Shh were not alone" making her worried as shadow's started moving around them. Naruto was ready to attack when a familiar female was said "Who are you? Answer quickly before I decide to kill you," the tone and forcefulness was so familiar Naruto couldn't help but let out a light chuckle that didn't escape the persons notice.

"Why do laugh, you could die?"

Naruto just raised an eyebrow and replied "Now come Suki, would you really kill me?" making the figure gasp before running up to the man, spinning him around and pulling him into a deep kiss, making June seethe with jealousy. "Naruto what the hell are you doing here? Also where's the Avatar?"

Naruto's response which caught June's attention was just to kiss Suki on the forehead. "Don't worry about Aang, but instead of asking, 'What the hell are you doing here', you should be all over me, not caring about the girls watching us."

The Kyoshi warriors couldn't only blush at the suggestiveness of the blonde's response. The fact that they were picturing them naked wasn't helping either. Suki pulled her head away from Naruto's chest taking notice of notice of the unfamiliar woman standing next to her boyfriend ."Boyfriend hell we hardly know each other", she thought, but then decided to ask, "Who's the chick, your new girlfriend" the tone the question was shot out was definitely venomous.

Naruto just scratched his head and replies, "Well she's a new friend I made in Omashu, not to mention she's a great tracker so I figured I asked her to lend me her services to find you which of course led to this moment in time.'' Suki had already put two and two together after the explanation. "He led you on didn't he?" She asked the older woman who nodded.

Suki stood next to June and crossed her arms, saying, "Well Naruto, you've hit a wall in your little game. So what's next stud?" doing a victory dance in her head as Naruto sat on the ground, stumped in what to do, "I wonder, plus the look on their face would be priceless," he thought quickly, jumping to his feet and dragging the two women out of the cave so they could be alone.

"Look I can't pick who I like. I mean you're both beautiful not to mention both have great curves.'' The girls suddenly found the ground and sky interesting trying to not let the blonde's complement sway them. He was going to have to work for any forgiveness he was expecting. ''Suki I'm familiar with you and know your kind, have a great heart, driven, tough, assertive in the way your not afraid to speak your mind not mention very compassionate and loyal. June your down to earth, practical, determined not to mention your not fragile and you don't beat around the bush. How could any sensible, intelligent, well-meaning...wait...ok how can I specifically be expected to choose between either of you? So my proposition is that we could all be together like a harem or something? Cause what better teamwork out there exists then one guy and two lovely ladies?''

Naruto's little speech pretty much stunned the two ladies.

''Share?" But we hardly know each other, hell we barely know you!'' June was confused now more than ever before. ''Well,'' Naruto started. ''How about the three of us go to the beach? Plus I haven't seen my old friend in a while," only to have them agree, eager to get to know the blond.

"It's a man eating sea serpent, not a friend!" stated Suki making Naruto snort ash out his nose and June ask, "What the hell are we going to see?" making the two other people laugh.

Naruto patted himself on the back at the timing of his arrival at the beach, due to the fact that the sun was setting, giving it a romantic feeling. Making a large fire to keep warm, the three teens sat down, Naruto between them, as they talked about their life so far. "And that was my first life I guess," finished Naruto, telling them about his previous life in Konoha (Typical Naruto fic, name calling and one or two beatings, not huge man hunts that no one ever notices). Suki and June had tears in their eyes as Naruto explode how he grew up all alone and how he was a human sacrifice, keeping the Kyuubi jailed.

"So you gave up a chance of peace to help us, that's pretty amazing Naruto" spoke Suki, giving a soft kiss on the lips, only to have Naruto jump to his feet, shocking the two women, "It's here" he said walking to the edge of the sea . The Unagi came out of the water, bringing its head close to Naruto scaring June and Suki. "He fella how you been?" asked Naruto stroking the giant monsters nose.

"What the hell? Why isn't the Unagi eating him?" Enquired June as Suki began to explain why.

"Naruto saved it from a group of poachers that were hunting it and ever since then it's been like a pet to him, protecting these waters, of course it can only tell who Naruto is and attacks anyone else who swims in the beach. As a result we tend not to bother coming down here unless we plan on feeding someone to it.'' Soon enough the two of them were talking about their little problem, both watching as the two 'friends' said a good bye before Naruto rejoined them.

"You two ok?" he asked a little worried that he jumped away mid-kiss, only to get them both pinning him on the floor and saying "Sleep and we'll give you are answer in the morning" giving him one more kiss before they drifted off to sleep.

==== Spirit world ====

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around, noticing Avatar Roku standing there, waiting for him. "So you have arrived Naruto? Good now we being, Sozin's comet is on its way back. Now before you start worrying, you need not to, but what you need to do is meet Aang at the fire temple.''

''So I tell him about the comet right?''

''No need to be so hasty my pupil. I will be the one telling my reincarnation what he needs to know the day before as a test of will, but be careful and stay safe as you have about a week to make the journey."

''No you just like messing with people,'' damn old man and screwing with people, ''how in the hell will I be able to make such a trip? The fire temple is more than a week's boat trip, and that's with the blockades."

Roku just laughed at replied "You have a old friend just off the coast don't you?" making Naruto grin and nod, "One last thing, Naruto even though you mastered bending fire from fang and I, I want you to seek out the Jeong Jeong, a master fire bender that will teach you to control your passion when you fight, something I did not" spoke Avatar Roku who got a nod from Naruto, who was slowly disappearing from the spirit world when Avatar Roku threw five dragon fangs on a different piece of rope at the boy saying "When the time comes you'll work out what their there for."

==== Next Day ====

Naruto woke up wondering why his chest felt heavy, looking down he saw both June and Suki sleeping happily, their legs wrapped around him, pinning him to the ground.

In his right hand was the five necklaces. Looking out to sea, he noticed the Unagi staring at him, as if mocking his position "Ah shut up," he said to the giant water snake, waking the girls. Naruto cursed his stupidity before saying "Morning ladies, I would've made breakfast but I'm kind of stuck.''

The two women looked at the comfortable positions they were in.

"Sorry Naruto it's just you kind of give of a lot of heat and we were cold so...." said Suki mumbling, only to be silenced when Naruto kissed her and replied, "No problems but first I have news," catching the girls off guard, coughing to clear his throat he started speaking "Last night I was pulled into the spirit world by Avatar Roku," making the girls listen to every world, "An Avatar wanted to talk to you, I know you were trained by a dragon. But why you and not the current Avatar?" asked June.

Naruto just sighed and said "The Dragon that trained me was Fang, Avatar Rook's partner and also Suki knows that I was trained by him in the art of fire, lightning and lava bending, but that's really hard to do, so I don't bother much unless there's a direct source." Once the shock wore off Naruto continued. "Now the good news is I get to stay here for five more days, so I was wondering if you could teach me your fighting style Suki?" making the girl smile and reply, "Sure, but you get no special treatment, so I hope you like wearing a dress," making June laugh.

Naruto grumbled about the injustices in his life before saying "Anyway the bad news is I have to meet Aang at the fire temple, which is in the heart of the fire nation territory." shocking the girls, who shouted he couldn't go. "Naruto but you can't go, not when we decided that it be better if we shared you than never have you again in our lives," As Suki finished June also had something else to add in response to Suki's outburst.

"What the hell! We were going to surprise him! Shit oh well on to plan B" making Naruto ask out loud "Plan B?" only to be pinned to the ground as both women started laying sensual kisses along his neck line and lips.

Naruto was enjoying himself as his hands traced along the curve of the two girls. The threesome continued their heating kissing and petting. Naruto's hands were making way down their backs searching for the supple destinations only to be stopped by June. "Tsk tsk Naruto, not yet, it's too early for us to do such things," grinning as Naruto let his head drop back, hitting the floor, "Ouch, fine I get it, revenge, so um can we start that training Suki?" making the girl smile and nod.

==== Five days later ====

Naruto was standing on beach, proud that in five days of training he had mastered Tessenjustu (martial art of the Japanese war fan). It went by much faster then learning Kenjutsu from Avatar Roku, but unfortunately he had to learn all about the history of the Kyoshi warriors and such. "I better get going before they realize I'm gone," He thought. Naruto tied a pair of black battle fans to his lower back and was about to ask the Unagi to take him to meet Aang when a he heard his name being shouted by Suki, who was running as fast as she could towards the beach followed by June when they realized Naruto wasn't lying in bed this morning.

"Naruto, Naruto wait!" shouted Suki as she spotted the tall tanned teen, wearing a pair of black knee high boots and black baggy hakama pants tucked into them, he also wore green medical tape around his hands and a emerald green kung fu jacket and a white dragon coiled around a Kyoshi warrior on the back, the jacket was left open showing five dragon fang necklaces and his tattoo. As a sign that he completed their training and a official member of the Kyoshi warriors, Naruto had a pair of simple gold war fans on his left hip and their standard katana on his lower back, both held there tightly by a dark yellow sash along with his long blond hair bound in black medical tape making into a neat pony tail with some bangs in the front (Itachi's hair style).

"Shit" mumbled Naruto as turned, only to get a hard smack in the face from a crying Suki, "You bastard, how could you just up and leave! You know how much you mean to me and June," cried Suki as she pounded her fists into Naruto's chest, only to be pulled into a hug by the teen. "I'm sorry babe, but I didn't want to wake you up and plus I won't be gone long but follow the plan, I'll help Aang as much as I can, Suki you lead the Kyoshi warriors to a nearby refuge site while June does was she does best" making the girls chuckle.

Taking his one arm from around Suki he grabs June and pulls her into the loving embraces and whispers "Stay safe," gaining a nod from the pair, followed by a passionate kiss. Naruto let the unhappy pair go and a gave a sharp whistle, soon followed by the Unagi coming out of the water and bring its head near the shore so Naruto could jump on it. Sitting down and crossed his legs before giving the girls a cheesy grin, making them smile and shouted "Cya later ladies, and don't start the fun without me," making them blush as they watched the Unagi and Naruto disappeared into the horizon. "Do you think he going to be ok?" asked Suki only to hear a un-lady like snort come from June who replied "That man is probably going to come back battered and bruised but defiantly in one piece," easing Suki's worries.

==== Group Avatar ====

Appa was flying towards the fire temple, since Aang had a message to meet Avatar Roku in the spirit world, they had been travelling non-stop. "Aang we should let Appa rest for a while," called Katara, worrying about Appa, only have Aang say "We need to go fast if we have any chance of making it in time" making the flying bison go faster, "Um Aang we got trouble!" called Sokka seeing the fire nation ship coming up behind them.

As they started to pull away a giant ball of fire shoot past, startling the original air bender "Move this giant thing faster before we get hit by a one of things," shouted Sokka only to have Aang reply "One problem, we kind of got ourselves a blockade up ahead" scarring the teens. Aang started think of a different root till Katara shouted Aang come see this?" making the boy look behind them, only to see a Unagi catching up on the small fire Nation ship behind them.

==== Naruto, Aboard the Unagi ====

Naruto knew what he had to do as he watched the flying bison fly straight towards the blockade, "looks like they're in need of a little 'fire' support," thought the teen jumping on his feet as he came up beside the small ship chasing Appa.

==== Prince Zuko and Iroh ===

"Sir we have some catching up with us on our ports side," shouted a guard making the duo look over the edge to see a giant sea serpent and a man riding it.

"Who the hell is that and what's he doing riding a god dam Unagi?" demanded Zuko preparing to fight as the man jumped to his feet and then made a leap towards their ship.

Naruto sighed as the fire nation warriors surrounded him and said "Look I just wanted to borrow your catapult, that's all," making them attack first. As he dodged the balls of fire, prince Zuko launched one from above catching of guard, but little to no damage as Naruto dispersed the flame, realizing that he had to hurry Naruto started doing rapid kick motions send waves of white fire at the guard, leaving only him and Zuko left and a busted catapult "Shit, well on to plan B" thought the teen.

CLAP CLAP

"Most impressive Naruto, I see you carry both the fans and katana of the Kyoshi warrior meaning you must be training hard," spoke Iroh staring at the five necklaces around the teen's neck, catching the two teen's attention.

"Uncle you know him?" asked Zuko only to have the old man sigh and reply "He is 'Naruto the White Fire Dragon' and the protector of the island but also the man that defeated your second wave of men when we attacked the village," stunning the white dragon. (Now remember Naruto was on the Island for a week so word would have spread e.g. travelling merchants).

"So what if you carry a rare fire, I have mastered all the fire bending skill that uncle has taught me and harnessed my hate of the Avatar to fuel my flames, you cannot defeat me!" spoke Zuko sending a large fireball at Naruto who just made a quick flick of his wrist, killing the flame.

He responded, "Hatred, if that is what gives life to your flames then they will never burn brighter than a candle in the wind," before back flipping of the ship and landing on the Unagi's head, leaving them behind.

"Uncle after that man!" ordered Zuko only to see a fire ball from the blockade come towards them,

As Naruto pulled away from the ex-fire nation ship he saw giant balls of fire incoming, "Great, no really fucking great!" he thought sarcastically, jumping to his feet and started rapid punching towards them, sending white fireballs to intercept them before they hit Appa or him.

"Look!" shouted Katara point in Naruto's direction as he started doing spinning kicks sending waves of flames towards the blockade damaging the ships. "Come on," thought the blond fire bender just as he destroyed one of the ships making a path for him and the Unagi to get through "Let's go!" shouted Naruto to the giant beast that just picked up speed.

Aboard the flag ship of the blockade, a tall commander, his black hair was placed in a topknot and thick sideburns "What is this? A Unagi coming towards us, ahh someone is riding the beast!" shouted the commander only to hear a man come from behind them and say "Commander Zhao, that is the rebel fire bender under the title, 'Naruto The White Dragon', rumours state that he bends white flames and is the guardian of Kyoshi Island." Zhao just smiled and ordered them to firer only to watch as the man aboard the Unagi starting sending a barrage of white fire balls. "Damn it, so you are real" swore the commander as the Unagi and the flying bison went right past their blockade soon follows by princes Zuko.

=== Later that day ====

"There it is, the fire temple!" send Aang spotting the crescent shaped island. Landing they disembark as Aang and Katara started petting the giant wind bender, soon stopping as a giant serpents head came towards them. "AHHHHHH" screamed Sokka only to hear someone laughing. The group looked at the first 'official' male Kyoshi warrior, standing on top of the beasts head. "Naruto, how the hell did you tame a Unagi and how come you get a set of fans and a sword, they made me wear a dress and that was it?" asked Sokka

Naruto responded to questions. ''Dude, they made we wear one as well, but when I found Suki hiding on Kyoshi island and asked her to train me, and…well because they like me so the Kyoshi warrior's allowed me to carry their weapons as a symbol that I am a honorary member, not to mention I'm courting the leader." The group looked at Naruto with a mix reaction, Aang was happy that Naruto was back and safe, where as Sokka was both impressed and jealous of the blonde. Now Katara didn't know what to feel, learning Naruto had a girlfriend made something inside of her break. She wasn't sure why or how she developed such strong feelings for someone she hardly knew. Was it just some silly crush seeing as he was the first real male she came across in a few years who differences and nature were quite attractive to her making her see something there that wasn't? The only other alternative wasn't an alternative as there wasn't any real explanation on what these feelings were or what they could be.

"So you and Suki are together?" asked Sokka, grinning as he placed his arm around the teen, who just smiled back and replied "Yep me, her and June are kind of like a one big love triangle," making Aang and Sokka look at him like he was a god.

"Wait a second, you have two girlfriends?" asked Katara, not sure if she should be pleased that there might be a chance or pissed that Naruto had pick some other girl before her. Naruto took a step back and said. "Ok big guy go back and protect the village while I'm gone and no eating the villagers" He told the Unagi, who just nodded and left, and continued to say "Yeah, I met June in Omashu when I went looking round and asked her to help me find Suki, well we kind of hit it off and when we found Suki, so they decided to share me due to the fact that I could never pick one or another." Katara just let out a little sigh of relief not gone unnoticed by Naruto, who smiled at her.

It didn't take long for the four teens and Momo to make it to the fire temple entrance when Naruto send, "I'll stay here just in case we're being follow, so you three go inside and meet Roku, trust me Aang when you need to go in there and remember that you are the Avatar and that comes first."

"You've already met Avatar Roku, what did he say?"

Naruto responded to Aang's' questions, ''It's not my place to tell you, but be warned you're challenge worries me. If you do not have the will to complete it, there is no hope," and with that he signalled them to go, before sitting in front of the temple doors.

Half hour had passed since the trio had entered the temple and Naruto found himself growing worried and was about to enter when an arrogant voice said. "Well what do we have here, Naruto the White Dragon of Kyoshi, your battle with Iroh shows you have great talent. So answer me this? Why do you travel with the Avatar when you could join the fire nation and all its glory?" making Naruto snort and reply "It is not one man's destiny to rule the world, balance is the key to harmony."

Naruto took a fierce bending stance.

'' So you're a fool after all, no matter, once I defeat you and give your head to Fire Lord Ozai then I'll be one step closer to carving my own legend," replied the commander as he and his men started sending a wave of fire at the teen you just swiped his hands, killing the flames.

Zhao was impressed with the boy's skill and send "You eight, follow me" as he walked around the young Kyoshi warrior, leaving at least sixty men with him, "Good luck boy" Zhao said sarcastically. Naruto just turned to the large group and sighed "Why do I always have to fight the small armies, when they get down here I think we need a change in roles." thought Naruto as he started dodging fire balls and different weapons.

Grabbing his pair of fans, he flicked them open showing a night sky and a white dragon on them. The fire nation soldiers started laughing at the boys weapons until he sent two massive waves of fire and growled "The fans of the Kyoshi increase my flames strength so don't start laughing just yet." before charging in.

==== Aang ====

Aang was standing in front of the statue of Avatar Roku, "Ok I'm here now what?" he asked out loud, a minute or two had passed until he shouted "Please talk to me Avatar Roku" only to be surrounded by clouds. When the clouds disappeared Aang saw Avatar Roku standing in front of him, a smile on his face and said to the teen "It's good to finally meet you Aang," making the teen bow with respect. Aang stood in front of past Avatar who said, "Aang I have something very important to tell you that is why I ask fang, my dragon, to get you and told Naruto not to tell you," making the boy understand who replied "So it's about the vision I got about a comet," making Roku nod and continued to say "A hundred years ago Fire Lord Sozin used that comets power to start the war by dealing a deadly first strike, and now it Fire Lord Ozia plans to use it to end it, at the end of summer the comet will pass again" shocking Aang.

"So how am I going to beat him? I don't even know water, earth or fire bending, so how it Avatar Roku?" making the Avatar close his eyes and say, "To master the elements takes year but you have to do it by Summer's end or the world will be lost forever, I faith in you for you have master the elements a thousand times before and you shall do it again" easing the boy's fears. Roku just stood there and felt that Naruto was fighting a great number of enemies, "Aang their people who wish to do you harm so I shall help you, but Naruto is greatly outnumbered so you must hurry," making Aang enter the Avatar state.

==== Outside the temple ====

"AHHHH" shouted one of the men as he was sent flying towards his fellow fire nation warriors, "This is getting beyond funny" said Naruto, slamming his fingers into a man's neck, before doing a three sixty spin and sending fireballs in random directions.

BOOM

Everyone stopped fighting as a large torrent of larva shot from the ground, scaring the men as they fled to their ships. Seeing no point in getting melted by the larva, Naruto ran toward Appa and shouted. "Yip yip" while jumping on his back and flying towards the temple to save his friends. "Come on Aang" shouted Sokka as they helped their young friend to the stairs, only to find it cut off by larva, "What now?" asked Katara, looking for another way out only to see a giant hole in the wall, and Naruto shouting their name's, deciding it was a leap of faith or becoming roast duck, the trio leapt towards Appa, barely making it.

"You know you three have caused me more fight than everyone in both my lives," Naruto's statement confused the trio, whose thoughts were voice by Katara saying "Both lives?" Naruto just nervously laughed and said "Well it all started in a village called Konoha....."

==== Three days later ====

For three days Naruto, Katara and Sokka watched Aang worry about mastering the elements in time, as he paced back and forth, Sokka let out an annoyed grunt and said. "If you don't sit down, I swear to the moon spirit I'll push you off" making the young Avatar sit down quickly. Naruto just tilted his head back, looking at the cloud around him and said "It's time like these that I hate…" catching Katara's attention, "Don't get me wrong, I like the peace but it's waiting for the storm that bugs me." getting a nod of understanding.

Getting an 'evil' idea, Naruto moves closer to Katara and whispers into her hear, "So did you miss me or did Aang make a good replacement," The warm breath on her ear caused her to practically shiver. Katara though managed to whisper back, "Careful, Sokka's watching you like a hawk as it is, he might think your cool because you can pull lots of girls, but I'm still his sister and if you must know, then no I didn't" making Naruto grin at the bad lie.

Nodding his head, he looked at the two other boys in front of him to make sure they weren't looking and kissed Katara on the cheek and whispered "Come see me later." Katara was stunned, lost in deep thought "He likes me, but like hell am I running to him, no I'll make him want me." soon grinning to herself at her master plan of stealing Naruto's heart.

Sokka just looked at the young air bender and said "Look don't worry it only took you a hundred and twelve years to master wind, I'm sure you do just fine" making the youngest member of the group grab his head and start ranting. Naruto good fed up with the constant moaning and said "I'm sure Katara can teach you the basics of water bending and I would teach you fire bending basic's, but you're not in the right frame of mind, making the teen sulk, "Sokka, land Appa near a large source of water" ordered Naruto.

It wasn't long until Sokka landed the giant bison, who quickly jumped in the water, "Good idea boy" said a excited Aang only to have Katara say "Aang remember why were he...." only to stop mid-sentence as Naruto took oh his armour, left standing there in a pair of white boxers with love hearts on them, his lightly tanned skin and well defined muscles soaked in the suns heart. "Ahh finally," said Naruto as he entered the water and floated on his back, Momo using his stomach as a bed. Sokka just stood there, laughing to himself as he watched his sister drool of the fire bender, "Oh so you two get to play with water while the mister muscle enjoys the sun," said Sokka dragging Katara's attention from Naruto.

"I didn't see you fight a small army of fire benders and the temple so how's about zip it, or would you like a master level lesson it 'getting one's ass kicked', didn't think so" said Naruto staring at the group and giving Katara a wink, making her turn to Aang and start their lesson. "Ok let's begin this first move is pretty simple, all you have to do is push and pull the waves, it helps if you have good wrist action," making Naruto and Sokka burst out laughing, which in turn made Aang confused "What's so funny?" only making Katara remember that he was a Air Nomad and replied. "Don't worry their just a bunch of pervy teens."

Naruto snorted at Katara's half-truth statement and sat in a pool of water, using fire bending to turn into a Jacuzzi, "Ahh now this is the life," sighed a happy Naruto, watching as Aang made a huge tidal wave, washing all their supplies down the river, "Aang you idiot, my paints of me, Suki and June were in them bags!" Shouted an angry Naruto as Aang nervously chuckled and replied, "Um this gives you a chance to get new ones done."

==== Sometime later ====

As they walked down the streets of the nearby village, Naruto watched as pirates and thugs stared at the group of teens, waiting to start a fight. "Guys let's get the new gear and go because you lot seem to for some reason, bring shit loads of fight's to my doorstep." said Naruto leading them into a small shop, and stopped outside and said "Ok Sokka will get the supplies, while Katara and Aang wait out here and please stay out of trouble while I go and see if I can earn some more money."

"Has anyone realized that Naruto always goes on his own when we hit a town?" questioned Katara only to notice that Sokka had left and Aang was more interested in a strange whistle.

Naruto started making his way down one of the more empty streets when a pair of soft hands came from behind him, followed by a female voice. "So handsome, what you doing round here?" Naruto turned the tables as he spun them around and press the figure against the wall. He gave her a passionate kiss resulting in her moaning into her lips. The passionate and forceful lip-lock ended with her flush and wanting more.

"June, are you following me?" He didn't need to ask the question as she was already pretty red from the earlier action. He sighed and followed up with, "Look babe you can't do this, what if someone from the fire nation spots us, I can't lose you." making the girl look down, "Oh come on now, no harm done so le...." Naruto was comforting his girlfriend, when he spotted the gang being chased by a group of armed men. Naruto cursed and said "Look I better help them lot, just stay out of trouble and here take this. I think I know what Avatar Roku and Fang had in mind when I was given this before we I parted ways with them,'' He said giving her one of the necklaces.

"Naruto I can't take this, it was a gift from the Avatar and it's a dragon's fang. You don't just have something that expensive to anyone."

Naruto smiled, "You're not just anyone though," and kissed her, before chasing after the Avatar. June just started jumping round like a school girl, holding the necklace to her chest.

"So who wants to die first?" asked a rat-like man, only to find a katana blade next to his neck, "You three let's get moving…you can explain later." said Naruto in a quiet voice. As the group left the dead end they saw a group of men bleeding on the floor, "Naruto why did you kill this men" cried a angry Aang, only to earn a flick to the forehead from Naruto who said "Their knocked out, the cuts was to give us more time to get way." making Aang embarrassed.

==== Camp site, Waterfall ====

"Start talking" spoke Naruto, fighting to keep his temper in check. If it wasn't for whatever they did he would have had a very 'interesting' not to mention 'nice' time with June so he was thoroughly irked. Sokka jumped to his feet saying one of them two done something stupid and pissed of a ship full of pirates. Earning a glare from Katara, who replied they were getting this which resulting in her pulling out a scroll surprising Aang and Sokka. "Was worth it?" Naruto just sat down and said "You stole paper from a pirate, wow" earning a light punch from the young southern pole denizen.

"It's filled with water bending forms," everyone just watch Sokka jump to his feet and shout, "What you did was stupid Katara, we almost died, sure it's important Aang water bends but AAAAAA I'm going for a swim" and stormed off, soon followed by Naruto saying "I have a personal Jacuzzi with my name on it."

Nobody had really spoken to each other after that and night was soon to come. Naruto and Sokka both laughed as Katara whipped herself in the forehead "What so funny?" only making Naruto laugh harder while Sokka explained that Aang got scammed, "Aang will get his turn," hissed a frustrated Katara as the water whip went wrong again. Aang just walked up to the water and did a perfect water whip making Katara snap and shout "Congratulation Aang you proved you're so naturally gifted, then let's throw the scroll away," making the bald monk to start tearing up. "I'm so sorry Aang, here you have the scroll," Katara said apologizing before taking off into the forest.

"Don't worry Aang, she's just frustrated" said Naruto giving the teen a small smile before walking after Katara.

"Why is he so dam good at it?'' Complained the water tribe girl as she sat on the river bank.

"It's because Aang has mastered the elements over a thousand times, and with each Avatar it gets easier and easier," said Naruto catching the girl's attention. Katara just sighed and replied "I shouldn't have said those things to him though," making the blond chuckle, only to be pinned to the ground by Katara, "Hey now Aang's fine, I told him you were just frustrated and not that I mind but you're sitting on lap" spoke Naruto, embarrassing her. "Look I'm going for a walk, don't stay up too late" and with that Naruto disappeared into the forest.

==== Later that night ====

"Come on Katara, just sift your weight through the stances," She whispered to herself. . Naruto watched from a nearby tree, not sure if he should be pissed that she still had the scroll or go aid her, "Bend principles are all the same, but its how each element reacts that makes it different," Naruto remembered the old Avatar's words.

"I might as well give her a few pointers." He thought then catching sight of a pirate hiding nearby in a bush

"I really should help her, but they'll never learn if I have to save them all the time." Naruto watched as both fire nation soldiers and the pirates caught Katara. Zuko stood in front of his prisoner but felt off, "Where is that Naruto? He normally comes to save them when their outnumbered" she thought the prince. "Tell me where your friend the Avatar is girl? I need him to restore my honour?" Only to have a silent girl in front of him, "If you give me the information I want, then I'll give you this," making Katara glare at him and ask "My necklace, where did you get that?" only to make the teen laugh at her and say "Well I didn't steal it now..." only to be interrupted by the pirate captain that said "Even of this, where is our scroll?"

Zuko pulled the small parchment and made a small flame and replied "This seems to be a very expensive scroll, now search the words for her friends." Naruto just sighed before sitting in the tree, thinking "That Zuko is too rash, I hope Aang or at least Sokka comes up with a way to escape."

==== Morning, camp site ====

Sokka made a loud yawn and rubbing his eyes, taking a quick look around he noticed Katara was gone. "I knew she couldn't resist it," shouted the teen, wake up Aang you just mumbled, "What now?" Sokka just searched his bag and turned to Aang "She's taken the scroll, she's addicted to it, sooner or later she going to get us in deep shi-aaaa," stated Sokka, only to have his hands chained together and dragged across the floor.

"Sokka" called Aang, sending a ball of wind at a net sent towards him, not even stopping it as it wrapped around him, "What, you got a thing for younger boys, is that why you left me?" shouted Sokka, soon screaming as a net was launched at him too.

The two groups stood in front of each other, the pirates with a tied up Aang and Sokka. Zuko had Katara and the scroll, "I'm so sorry Aang, I should have listened to Naruto," stated Katara making Zuko realize that the tall blonde was nowhere to be seen, "Don't worry Katara it's not your fault," replied Aang only to hear Iroh say "It kind of is your fault, wouldn't you agree Naruto?" making the boy appear from behind the old man.

"Not really, can't blame a girl for trying her hardest," Naruto's statement revealed his presence at last shocking the two groups at the blonde's ability to apparently appear out of thin air without being sensed.

Zuko was about to start the negotiations when Sokka said "You're really trading the Avatar for a piece of paper?"

The pirate's confusion gave way to ideas which gave way to greed. "Avatar, I see; keep the scroll prince!" shouted the captain, only to have three fire balls sent at him and his crew. "Attack!" ordered the pirate leader, charging in with his men that threw smoke bombs at the fire nation soldiers.

Naruto was about to release Katara when an old had grabbed his arm, "I believe it is time for round two," before sending a fire ball at the teen, who quickly cut Katara's ropes with his katana. Aang and Sokka navigated their way through the thick smoke trying to find a way out, "Where are you Aang!" shouted Sokka, only just hearing Aang shouting over the men fighting. A couple of seconds past and Sokka had found his way safely out of the smoke, only to have Aang shout "Run!" as he jumped the older teen and ran towards Katara who was trying to get the ship back into the water.

Naruto and Iroh danced around each other, both using their mastery of fire bending to try and outdo the other, "I see you're using the Kyoshi style of fighting by using my own attacks against me," said the old man, Naruto gave a quick nod and noticed Aang and Katara free the pirates ship and replied to the old man "I loved to stay and fight really but my ship just set sail," before jumping into the smoke behind him and hiding in the forest.

"Aang behind us" called Katara, as the fire nation boat filled with pirates started to catch up with them. It was long before the pirate boarded the ship, and soon being swept off by a large wave of water curtsey of Aang, Katara just stared at the man in front of her at formed a water whip knocking over the edge. "Good job Katara," Aang congratulated, but was soon interrupted by Sokka shouting for help. "Um Aang we kind of got a small problem," called Sokka pointing at the waterfall ahead, only to hear Aang blow his flying bison whistle "Now is not the time" cried Sokka kicking a man off the boat.

Naruto ran as fast as he could back to Appa, without stopping he jumped on it back and called "Yip yip Appa" taking off and heading towards the ship that was hit by the fire nation steam boat sending it off the river. "Ouch," shouted Aang and Sokka as they landed awkward on Appa's back; both turning to see what made a loud squeak, only to see a bright red Katara in Naruto's arms, who said, "Nice for you to 'drop' by."

"I'm so sorry Aang, well at least it won't happen again now that the scroll is gone," said Katara only to be answered by her brother asking "So I can sell this then, and what did you learn?" making Naruto and Aang laugh as Katara snatched the scroll from his hands and say "It's wrong to steal unless it's from a pirate and where the hell were you?" she pointed at Naruto who replied "Jacuzzi, until the little lady need some help" laughing as Katara jumped at him.


	3. Chapter 3

-----Chapter 3 ---- - -----Lies, Hate and Fortune Telling ----- Four days had past as the gang traveled, finally coming to a rest stop. The area they chose was that of a large forest in comparison to the small meadows or lakes they took small breathers at in between. Minutes have passed as Naruto once again sighed, the forest was what one could consider relentless as its plentiful landscape continued on light a desert with no end in sight. Now Naruto was lying on Appa's back so it wasn't like he was trudging through the leafy landscape but the boredom had taken root in the blond. "Sokka give it a rest already." Was his tired reply. "Ok, but I still reckon it was a good idea to walk, Appa is just too obvious." Making the bison snort. "And I agree with you, but you still got us lost," replied Naruto nonchalantly. Hours had passed since they took refuge in the silent forest per Sokka's suggestion. "How you people manage to live without a flying bison I'll never know, but what I do know is that walking sucks." complained Aang making Naruto grunt, still lying on Appa's back, "Well since it was Sokka's know-it-all 'instincts' that got us into this mess why don't you ask him also, Naruto, you have no right to complain due to the fact that your lying on Appa's back" making Aang laugh and start to make fun of Sokka. "I know we're all tired, I am too, but trust me when I say that this way is sa..." said Sokka only to stop mid-sentence as they entered a fire nation campsite, "Run!" shouted Sokka, only to find that they were cut from Naruto and Appa by a large fire. "Look if you let us leave we'll make sure Naruto leaves you alone!" declared Sokka only to hear Naruto snore from the bison's back, "Ha seems your friend won't be any hel.." grunted the fire bender as a arrow got lodged in his back, killing him. "Look, in the trees!" pointed Katara at a teen standing on a giant branch, wielding a pair of hook sword, soon jumping down and landing on two of the guards, before sending another two flying. "Down you go," said the teen as other freedom fighters appeared from every direction and before they knew it the soldiers were either dead or running away. "Wow you took down like half and army back there," said Aang in awe, just as the large fire disappeared showing Naruto yawning. "I can't sleep for five minutes can I?" asked the teen, soon to have a pair of hook swords to his neck, "So another fire bender dare shows his face, isn't it our lucky day boys?" called the leader only to look into two cold blue eyes. Naruto just stared and said "You do realize that the only reason your alive right now is Aang right?" every one noticing the wind shield between the two teens, "Now Naruto come on, he acted without thinking, please don't kill him, please," begged Aang trying to use the puppy dog eyes, "Fine,'' 'sigh' "...ok, he lives, just stop you're creeping me out." Naruto responded jumping back on Appa. "Um look, you don't really want to fight Naruto, he's kind of the little bald dude's guardian and a really, really powerful fire bender. I mean he's taken on sixty plus fire nation soldiers and survived," after Sokka's proclamation the shock was evident amongst the young group of whoever they were. The leader put his blades away,"Fine, we'll leave him alone till he gives us a reason not to" said the leader only to here Katara say "Just hope you don't give him a reason, he's very protective of us and won't forgive those that harm us." "Whatever, oh by the way I'm Jet and these are my freedom fighters" said the brown haired teen with a twig in his mouth. Going from left to right,"The tall one with the bow and the kid next to him are Long Shot and Sneers, the chick playing with the swords is Smellerbee and finally we have Pipsqueak and The Duke," the two teens watched as Aang walked up to the smaller of the two teens. "So Pipsqueak? That sure is a funny name," Aang commented. He started to sweat nervously as the larger of the two looked at him momentarily with an usual fierce face and then smile. "You think my name's funny?" Aang replied with a yes, the giant soon burst out laughing and knocked the air bender to the floor. Naruto watched quietly from Appa's back as the freedom fighter searched the camp. Seeing how Sokka was just starring, the blond followed his line of sight only to find Katara and Jet flirting with each other. Naruto just snorted a flame, catching Sokka's attention, whom walked up to Naruto and asked, "Don't like him either, huh?" Which in turn he got a nod from the blond. Sokka grinned and said "Look she likes you, so don't worry, but I have a feeling that you're going to end up busting a few skulls." "I'm staying with Appa. Let her have her fun while it lasts, but watch out for her. First sign of trouble you come fetch me ok." Naruto replied, soon going back his nap. "Hey Jet we found a couple of barrels of blasting jelly!'' Shouted The Duke. Jet nodded and replied, "Get them on the wagon and take them back to the hideout," Catching the air bender's attention. "You have a hideout?" The question made Jet laugh at the boy's curiosity. "Would you like to see it?" only to have Katara in his face answering a quick yes. After walking through the forest for some time Jet raised his hand signaling them to stop, "Why'd we stop?" asked Sokka, who's only answer was a rope, "And this takes me where?" Only to start screaming as he was pulled into the tree above. "Here Aang," said the leader handing him a rope, only to watch the boy jump into the tree's, "Is your pet fire bender coming with?" asked Jet grabbing the rope only to hear a bored voice from atop of Appa say "I'm going to hang with Appa, oh and don't push your luck, who knows what things could catch fire." Making the group reach for their weapons. "Is that a threat?" asked Jet, ready to attack; when Katara grab him and said, "Please Naruto is as strong as Iroh 'the dragon of the west', trust me I've seen him fight and you stand little to no chance in winning," shocking the group that such a powerful bender was near them and how lucky they were that he wasn't an enemy, for now. Grunting Jet said, "Fine but if he steps foot in the hideout, he becomes our enemy. Now hold on tight Katara," grabbing the girl as the lifted off the ground, never noticing the sour look on Naruto's face. "Oh you with the swords," called Naruto grabbing Smellerbee's attention, "You better keep that leader of yours on a leach, because if he betrays their trust, I'll burn this place to the ground!" Making the girl back away a little in fear and nod, not trusting her voice. Night had come and gone quickly for Naruto who decided to sleep in the tree tops with Appa, glaring at the sun. Naruto yawned, "I'm going to look for breakfast for us big guy, cya later." Naruto leapt from the bison into the trees and traveled from branch to branch. Naruto eventually dropped to the ground below, only to meet a old man.

Sokka had a bad feeling about the group of freedom fighters, but as a warrior he had to complete his mission, plus now he could watch them closely. "Sokka what are you doing?" asked Jet as the water tribe member stabbed the tree and replied, "It carries vibration," making Jet nod. "Wait up, two people coming from the south," said Sokka, only to spot an old man and Naruto carrying a large bag on his back, "Stop" called Sokka but it was too late. The freedom fighters landed around both Naruto and the old man he was having a nice chat with, "So you are a spy after all Naruto?" stated Jet preparing to fight the blond teen, who slammed two unknown freedom fighters into the a tree as they attacked and growled, "If I were you Jet, I'd rethink your game plan," only to watch as Jet swung his hook sword at the old man, but was stopped by Sokka, "That's enough Jet!" ordered Sokka. The teen grunted and walked away shouting "Next time fire bender! There's always next time, come on Sokka! Sokka looked at Naruto as if asking what to do. "Go and do what you feel is best" Naruto told him, picking the old man off the floor. --- Sokka just sat there and waited for the two other members to arrive, "What's this about Sokka? I was going to see what Jet was doing?" asked Aang who was going to get a reply from the older teen when Katara said "Have you seen Jet, I wanted to give him this hat!" She said pulling a strange look thing from behind her back. Sokka snorted and said "Jet, your boyfriend, is nothing more than a common thug!" He said angering the girl. "Who says so?" "Both me and Naruto! He attacked an old man and Naruto while they walked through the forest. He's lucky he's even alive. If I didn't stop him Naruto would have, permanently. And Naruto never acts without a good cause" said Sokka silencing them before Katara replied "I want Jet's side of the story." The group stood in front of the freedom fighter leader, who said "Wait you told that side of the story, but left out the fact that the man was from the fire nation and that your fire bending friend was carrying a large unknown item?" Making the two look at Sokka. "No he left out that information," said Katara harshly only to get Sokka mad and shout, "Ok so what if he was fire nation he was still a old man and Naruto has always done things by himself and we've never had a reason to doubt him!" Making a valid point until Jet pulled a knife out and said, "The old man was a assassin sent to kill me. Look it even has a poison kept in the handle." --- Aang and Katara look at the boy. "See and why would Jet lie to us? Plus you were the last person to trust Naruto, so what if we question his actions?" said Katara, shocking both Aang and Sokka, "I saw no blade and yeah I had my suspicions, but Naruto always came through for us. He saved us at Kyoshi Island and the fire temple, taking on numbers of men I would never want to face alone!" stated Sokka before storming off. Jet jumped to his feet and said "Please don't leave, look I didn't want to say it around Sokka because he looks up to Naruto, but whatever was in his bag smelled similar to blasting jelly and there's been word that the fire nation is going to burn down the forest. We need you to fill the reservoir to fight the flames." making the two nod, not sure what to think. Katara entered the tent followed by Aang and said, "Sokka we can't leave yet, the fire nation plans to burn down this forest and Jet didn't wanted to tell you, but whatever Naruto was carrying; it smelled like blasting jelly." Sokka froze and then angrily replied, "What1? Because he told you that, it must be true. I can't believe you Katara! After all we've been through with Naruto you start to question him now? You start to doubt him now?" Katara shouted in response. "Well why should we trust him? We hardly know anything about him and he never tells us what he's up to. For we could know he could be telling Zuko where we are!" Only to clamp her hands over her mouth when the group heard a sad sigh from the doorway. Naruto stood there, his hand was clench so tight on the door frame that it started to snap under the pressure. "I haven't told you much about myself because you never asked, but to say I'm un-trustworthy? After all the times I saved your ungrateful ass and that 'blasting jelly' was Appa's breakfast, but what bugs me the most is that you asked for Jet's story, but not mine as well. Well now you don't have to worry about trust me. I think I'll be moving on now," He spoke quietly as he turned to leave. The group ran after Naruto and found no sign of him apart from a single dragon fang necklace, with a crack in it, hanging from a nail on the wall, "That's one of Naruto's!" Sokka stated sadly. "He told me once that he would only give them to people that had a special place in his heart, but by the look of the crack on it, you just lost yours Katara." The girl just grabbed the necklace tightly as tears started to flow from her eyes, no one could comfort her, even Aang was quiet until he said, "We've got a big day tomorrow, let's get some sleep because the sooner we're done here, the sooner we can go look for Naruto." before re-entering the tent. --- Naruto just stared at the moon, a small tear crawled down his face, _"How_ _could she say it, even if she didn't mean it, god I'm being pathetic I_ _hardly know the girl!"_ thought the teen, whipping his eyes. Seeing no point in hanging round, Naruto jumped to his feet before climbing the tree that Appa was sleeping in. Quickly grabbing his gear and some paper, Naruto started to write a small note to the gang before leaving it attached to Appa's saddle. Taking one last look at the camp, he shouldered the bag and jumped down from the tree, disappearing amongst the leaves. --- "Shh come on." whispered Jet, waking Sokka who watched as the group left the camp with the blasting jelly, _"I knew Naruto and I were right. Man why_ _did you have to go and leave now, you stupid blond,"_ thought the teen before he started to follow them. The group of freedom fighter stood on a cliff overlooking the dam when Jet said, "Don't blow the dam till it's full and I give the signal. We can't afford to let anyone from the fire nation survive." Sokka was shocked as he heard the statement from behind a bush. "But Jet theirs earth kingdom people down there as well. If we do this wont they get killed as well?" asked The Dutch, only to receive a pat on the shoulder from Jet who replied. "We have to make the sacrifice. Make sure to wait for my mark then blow the dam." Sokka was about to go warn Aang and Katara how bad they messed up when something grabbed his ponytail; "Where you going?" asked Smellerbee place a knife against his throat and dragged him off. It was morning when Sokka was dragged in front of Jet, "Sokka, how nice to see you again." The teen snort and replied, "I know what you're planning. That's why you set us up against Naruto, because you knew that Naruto was suspicious of you and would stop you from destroying the earth kingdom village. Because Naruto and I aren't naive as Katara and Aang. We know that you're doing this for yourself and not the people you promised to protect." "Naive, no Sokka, but you got one part right. I knew Naruto would reveal our true objective to Aang and Katara; and I needed them to fill the reservoir. I was hoping that you would understand that sacrifices must be made in war Sokka," replied Jet, making Sokka dislike the man even more. "Jet there's families down there. Mothers, Fathers, and children. All of them will die just because you believe that you have the right to decided if they live or die!" Argued the water tribes teen, making Jet sigh "I can't afford to lose Aang and Katara. You two take him for a tour of the forest, oh and Sokka you should cheer up. We're going to win a great victory against the fire nation." --- Jet was leading both Katara and Aang down an old river bed, "I'm sorry about my brother Jet. He doesn't trust new people very easily." Katara told him, trying to make conversation with her new crush. "Well it's ok now. He already apologized and I guess you said something, but I was wondering how you managed to get a fire bender to join you?" Aang just looked like someone kicked his puppy when Jet brought up Naruto, "I did say something to Sokka, but how Naruto joined us well, have you heard of the White Dragon that protects Kyoshi Island?" Jet nodded and replied "Sure, we overheard a few fire benders talking about it. Some say said that it was a rare breed of Unagi that breaths fire, while others said it was a rebel fire bender, why?" Katara was quite for a second before saying, "Naruto was that fire bender. He protected me, Sokka and Aang when fire nation hunted us down on Kyoshi Island, but when Sokka told us about you attacking him, he overheard us fighting and left, leaving only this necklace." Jet had a small grin on his face, thinking _"This is too easy"_ and was about to reply to Katara, when Aang was blasted into the air by a geyser. "Where here, underground water is trying to escape and I need you to help it," said Jet giving Katara a reassuring touch on the shoulder as she voiced her doubts. --- Naruto stood amongst the large group of injured, but alive teens and said, "I've had a bad feeling about you lot since day one, and now I know of Jets plan, I can't leave you lot going around and destroying villages. You bastards think you have the right to attack anyone because you feel like it your god given right? I don't think so! So here's the plan, you get to live, but if I hear that this group is still terrorizing villages; then I'm going to come back and end this party...permanently!" Making those that were still awake nod, too scared to speak. Deciding that they understood and that he had helped enough, Naruto shouldered his bag and left. --- Aang and Katara watched in horror as the group placed blasting jelly at the base of the now filled dam. "Their going to blow the dam!" said Aang, feeling terrible for not believing Sokka or Naruto. "No Jet wouldn't," Katara tried to reason as she watched Aang readying his glider, only to be smashed to the ground by Jet. "Yes I would Katara," he said confusing the girl. "Why Jet!?" "You would too if you stopped to think about. Think what they did to your mother. We can't let them do that again to anyone else." Katara just stood there and said, "This isn't right Jet!" Looking at the teen in confusion, and felt betrayed by Jet, who just sighed and said, "I thought you and Sokka would be more reasonable." making the girl start to cry and quietly ask "Where's Sokka?" Jet just walked up to the girl and placed a comforting hand on her face he said "He's gone with Smellerbee and Pipsqueak into the forest," He answered only to get slammed to the ground by a torrent of water. Aang made a break for his glider, and almost made it when Jet grabbed it using his swords and placed it on his back, before attacking the Avatar. "I won't fight you Jet!" shouted the Aang as he jumped onto a tree, making the freedom fight laugh and reply, "You're going to have to if you want your glider back," soon chasing Aang, Katara just watched as Jet and Aang ran through the treetops, unable to help. "Stay still!" shouted a frustrated Jet as he made another slash as the small boy, who started to back pedal, dodging Jets attempts to harm him. Deciding that this was going too far the Avatar starting sending blasts of wind at the teen to slow him down. He sent Jet flying into a tree, dropping his glider. Watching the glider fall, Aang jumped after it, soon followed by Jet. As the two teens started free falling from the trees, Jet noticed Aang was going to make it to the glider first and thinking fast used a nearby branch to swing off and kick the Avatar in the chest. Aang hit the ground with a heavy grunt, looking round he noticed he landed next to his glider and was about to make a break for it when Jet landed behind him, ready to finish him off. "Sorry to do this Aang." said Jet as he went in for the kill, only to be slammed against a tree by Katara using water from a small river. Using water bender Katara pinned the freedom fighter to the tree by freezing the water. "Why Jet, I trusted you! I even lost a friend because I wanted to believe in you, your sick Jet!" cried the angry girl, only to be silenced when they heard a bird whistle that Jet did in return. "What was that?" asked Katara only to hear Jet reply "Your too late!" making Aang run towards the edge of the cliff and try to use his glider, only to find a hole in the wing. "No, this can't be!" cried Katara. "Sokka still out there, he's our last hope." replied Aang, as they watched the flaming arrow descend towards the dam. "You shouldn't be so sad today was a great victory," called Jet, only to hear Sokka reply, "Yes it was, because the village is safe" shocking everyone as he appeared on Appa. BOOM "Ha there goes the dam, what now Sokka?" asked Jet only making Sokka laugh and reply, "The village has already been warned. At first they didn't believe at the start until a old man backed me up!" making Jet shout in furry. "Sokka you traitor!" shouted Jet. Sokka just stared and said "No Jet! You became the traitor when you stopped protecting the innocent, yip yip!" making Appa fly away, leaving the teen in ice. Just as Appa was out of view Jet heard a small chuckle coming from all around him, "Who's there, show yourself?" ordered Jet only to look wide eyed as Naruto stepped from behind a tree. "Looks like their able to handle themselves pretty well, wouldn't you agree Jet?" said Naruto looking at the flooded village from the cliff, Jet just snorted and replied, "So what? You come to follow up on your threat?" Naruto laugh and look at him saying "No, but I've destroyed your little tree house, don't worry I didn't kill anyone but sure as hell scared them off. So I'm going to give you the same warning...... If I hear of you and any other attempt to destroy a village filled with innocent people again, I'll put you six feet under." Before jumping off the cliff, leaving a shocked teen. Aboard Appa "We're sorry Sokka, we should have trusted you, but why go to the village?" Asked Katara making Sokka grin and reply "Instincts Katara, instincts," making Aang laugh. Sokka started to get annoyed and asked, "What's so funny?" only to hear "Your instincts are taking you the wrong way Sokka." Making the teen chuckle and turn the bison round. They'd been travel for some time now when Katara decided to ask the one thing on everyone's mind "Where did Naruto go?" Only to have a piece of paper given to her by Sokka "Just read it" he said. _Dear Gang_ _I've decided that it's time I went to finish my training in fire bending,_ _so I won't see you for a while. I'm going to learn of to master my_ _emotions so I can better protect my friends. Maybe we'll see each other_ _again, maybe we won't depends on if I can truly forgive you for what was_ _said, anyway this is good bye and good luck with your quest._ _From Naruto_ Katara had tears in her eyes as she read the note aloud for Aang who looked just as sad. Sokka sighed, already missing his friend and said "Let's just get going, like he said we might meet him again in the future so chin up" cheering the group up. Naruto, Four days later Naruto was walking down an old path way towards a nearby village when a sign post covered in wanted posters caught his attention. "So me and Aang are wanted men huh?" asked Naruto, looking at two others, "Finally, so you do extinct Jeong Jeong the Deserter. Not a very catchy name, but Avatar Roku said that you were my only hope." Before walking away, never noticing the figures moving around him. Night had soon fallen and Naruto was using Heat Control, a very advanced skill, to stay warm. "Man this is lonely," said Naruto who snorted a cloud of smoke from his nose, only to soon have a number of spear wielding jungle men surround him. "You shall come with us fire bender, Jeong Jeong wishes to see you!" spoke the leader, making Naruto grin. The group had been walking for some time now and Naruto was getting annoyed with all the silence until they came to a camp site by the side of a large river, "Jeong Jeong is in there waiting for you" said the leader pointing to a hut on a small island, Naruto gave a sharp nod and walked up to the doorway. Taking a deep breath, he entered the small hut only to find a dark skinned man with scruffy white hair and a long mustache, surrounded by candles. "Master Jeong Jeong I have come to seek guidance!" said Naruto kneeling in front of the man. The old fire bender stared at the teen in front of him and saw much wisdom, strength, honor and control, but he couldn't control the passion that burnt inside of him. The need to enjoy, even relish the adrenalin during a fight. "You are a strong fire bender boy, but how can I teach a boy who learned how to walk before he could even crawl?" asked the old man making Naruto stop and think, soon replying "Even though I learned the need to walk before I started crawling, I am always willing to amend for my pass mistakes." The man give a sharp nod. "So what Avatar Roku said was true. You are a special case but answer me this one question, what is fire to you?" Naruto was silenced again for a while, until a small smile appeared on his face as he thought about Suki and June, hell even the Avatar gang and said, "Fire to me is a representation of my will to protect those that I love and care for. My will to make sure that no matter the situation that they will survive it. Even if I do not but also fire is not only a weapon used to protect and destroy, but a bringer of life for without it the world would be a cold and dark place." Jeong Jeong nodded, glad that someone was willing to use fire like it should have always been used since the start, "Personally I believe it to be a curse that will destroy you, anyway your training starts tomorrow boy." Two weeks later Naruto stood on top of a large mountain wearing his black hakama pants and boots with a green hooded kung fu shirt with a Kyoshi warrior surrounded by a dragon on the back. Next to him was his master, taking in deep breaths in through his nose and out of his mouth. "Naruto, come" ordered his new master as he started to walk back down towards the camp site. During the two weeks Naruto had a huge change in his personality with Jeong Jeong, well not so much in his everyday life as he was still a flirt and fun loving guy but he became patient. Realizing that he did act on impulse, but not really caring what the problem was as long as it was sorted, either by talking or a fist. The biggest change was his overall fighting style; he had combined the Kyoshi warriors fighting style that used an opponent's attack against them with Jeong Jeong's style of taunting your opponent by acting like his opponent was nothing to worry about, even going as far as start talking to himself about rubbish, knowing that sooner or later they would leave a nice opening for him to strike. (Watch the man at the start of episode 14 when he fights the platypus-bear, dodging and not really making any effort at all) Naruto and Jeong Jeong sat inside the hut filled with candles, neither saying anything until "Naruto my men have told me that the Avatar is being brought here by Chey, I will send them away, but also you should know that our time together is over as it is your duty to help the Avatar," said Jeong Jeong, knowing the issue his student has with the group. Naruto gave a small smile and replied, "Aang won't give up a chance to learn fire bending when it's right there, so be ready to put up a good fight master Jeong Jeong and I know it's just I'm not sure if I'm ready yet." before standing up and bowing. --- Naruto entered his tent and grabbed his fans, placing them on his left hip and pulled his green hood over his head, "If their coming here I better get ready to leave" said Naruto out loud as he left his tent to go and do breathing exercises, but not before remembering his new katana.

Flash Back Naruto was going through a basic katana stance that he learned from the Kyoshi, but whenever he tried to use the blade, something felt off, as if the sword was too timid. "The blade is to light for you," said Jeong Jeong, watching his apprentice from the side lines, "Light? but it's the blade I was given by Suki and it's a masterpiece, one of the best they owned!" replied the teen, looking at the standard blade in his hands. Jeong Jeong just sighed and said "I've been watching you use that blade and I know that the sword means allot to you, but it is built for someone who doesn't use so much strength it their attacks," making the boy understand. Naruto sheathed the blade and sighed, "What do you suggest Master Jeong Jeong?" he asked, only to be given a signal to follow. Naruto stood outside his master's hunt being told to wait by the man that came out holding a bundle of cloth, "This was a gift from an old friend of mine back in the fire nation when we both fought in the war." Jeong Jeong handed it to Naruto. Naruto looked at the bundle, not sure what to say, he knelt on the floor and put it down so he could open it carefully. The katana was beautiful, the sheath was a dark green with a white and green camo print half way down it. The weapon had no hand guard and had the same green and white camo pattern on the handle, the blade itself was dark silver with a green tint to it. "The sword is made from a very strong and very rare metal called Dragon steel, it was found in a cave rumored to house dragons in the mountains of the fire nation. How it was made I do not know, but I know that sword is the only one of its kind." stated Jeong Jeong. End of Flash Back Walking out of the tent, Naruto placed the katana on his back and tied it there with a white piece of cloth. Place his hands in his trouser pockets, he looked around the camp and spotted three familiar faces being led into the camp by the local warriors. Seeing no point in hang round, he fished a single White Lotus tile from his pocket and started throwing it into the air, thinking, _"Why did master make me promise to keep you safe?"_ Before placing it back in his pocket and leaving the camp site. The group never noticed the tall blond leave the camp site as the warrior leader pushed Chey forward saying "Jeong Jeong wants to see you Chey, go now" only to make the man nervous, "Oh that's ok, we can catch up later" replied Chey as Aang tried to pass the guard saying "Jeong Jeong is down there, that's great because I need to see him" only to have the sharp end of a spear in his face, "No, Chey go, you stay" replied the leader before leading them into a nearby tent. Later that night Chey stumbled into the tent that the group was using and sat down, waking Aang and Momo, "So what did he say, can I see him now?" Asked an excited Aang only to receive a depressing sigh from Chey, who replied "Master Jeong Jeong is mad that I brought you here. He says you are to leave right away," waking Sokka up, "Finally we can go." said the teen as he started to get up. "Why won't he see me?" asked Aang. Chey responded "He says 'you are not ready since you haven't mastered water or earth bending." "How can he tell?" questioned Aang. "He saw you walking into camp, he can tell" said Chey, only to watch as the Avatar left to speak with Jeong Jeong. Naruto was returning to camp and saw Aang make his way towards his master tent and chuckled "Good luck master because he won't give up without a fight" before entering his own tent. Morning had come and Naruto was peacefully sleeping until "Wider, wider boy" woke him up, grunting he got dressed and left to watch Aang train. "_Too impatient"_ thought Naruto as he watched Aang start making a fire ball, "Dam it" said Naruto as the ball exploded, burning Katara, who ran away leaving Sokka fighting with Aang. --- "Ow" cried the girl looking in the reflection of the water, only to gasp as she sees Naruto standing behind her, "Shh, just put your hands in the water" ordered the teen, not really sure if he should of helped her, _"Stupid Naruto, I should have just left but noooo I just can't stand to see a woman cry," _thought the teen that watched Katara use the water to heal her burns. "Naruto what are you doing?" asked Jeong Jeong as he came to check up on the burned girl, only to watch her heal her hands with water. Naruto snorted and said "Don't know but I'm leaving now!" much to Katara's horror, who just grabbed him and cried. "No please don't! We miss you Naruto! I'm so sorry for what I said. please come back with us," making Naruto sigh and wrap her in a hug. Jeong Jeong was about to start talking when a fire flew towards them, "Naruto take your friend and run, don't come back or you will be destroyed," ordered the fire bending master, who turned and created a large wall of fire blocking the three boats that were making their way up river. Naruto soon stopped running which worried Katara. "Do as master Jeong Jeong ordered, but I have to go back". Katara ran as fast as she could towards Sokka "Katara are you alright, you look like you saw a ghost or something?" asked the teen, that was completely ignored. "Aang where is he?" asked the girl that started running to Jeong Jeong's hut when her brother pointed at it. Naruto unsheathed his katana as he ran towards his master's location, "You better live old man," said Naruto out loud as he came to the river bank where his master was surrounded. "Damn it, think Naruto what you need is a distraction." --- Aang ran towards the group of fire benders shouting "Jeong Jeong", giving Naruto enough time to make his way towards the tree line that his master was walking backwards towards. "Men grab the Deserter, the Avatar is mine!" ordered Admiral Zhao, Naruto watched as the fire benders started attacking his master, only to find that he made a column of fire to escape. "Let's see what my old master taught you Avatar!" shouted Zhao sending blasts of fire balls at the shocked teen that just started dodging the attacks, "Duck and evade, so the old man taught you how to be a coward, but I doubt he showed what a true fire bender is truly able to do!" shouted Zhao, who sent a large fire ball at Aang, only to watch as a white fireball came over his shoulder and crash into it before it even got halfway. Naruto walked from the tree line and stood next to Aang saying, " Aang there are still more men looking for Sokka and Katara. I'll go deal with them so go, but remember your lesson with Master Jeong Jeong." making the young air bender nod dumbly, still shocked to his friend here and watched as the blond fire bender ran into the trees. Naruto ran as fast as he could towards the campsite and found Appa, Sokka and Katara surrounded by fire nation warriors. "Damn it to hell!", sending a small blast of fire at the group, catching the soldiers off guard. Sokka was confused at what was going on until he spotted Naruto charge out of the tree line, katana posed to strike "Katara it's Naruto! What the hell is going on?" asked the confused teen. Naruto charged at the disorientated group of fire benders and used one as a spring board, landing in front of Katara and Sokka, "Get going you two!" He ordered. The two just stood there, shocked at how mature Naruto was acting, due to the fact that he used to enjoy fighting. "What, no, Naruto come with us!" replied Katara, only to have Naruto shake his head. "No, now move!" He ordered the blond again, only this time he threw Katara up onto Appa's back. "Sokka unless you want me to do that to you, get moving!" said the blond, taking his katana in a reverse grip and making a small ball of fire in the other. The water tribe boy just gave a sad nod and climbed on Appa's head, and with a quick "Yip yip" they were off just in time as a large number of fireballs were sent at Naruto. --- "Stand and fight Avatar!" Demanded Admiral Zhao as he sent fire blast at the young Avatar, burning the forest around them. Aang just jumped out the way as another fire ball flew over his head and said "No self control," and looked at the boats docked on the river. "Oh we were fighting?" asked Aang sarcastically, making Zhao loss his temper and start firing fireballs wildly. Aang jumped towards the boat, landing on the roof he said, "Look at me, I'm admiral Zhao" while taunting the man, who retaliated by throwing a wave of fire at him. "You know, when you said you were an admiral I at least thought you would be better than Zuko." called Aang, barely dodging the fire that went over his head. Aang jumped to the next boat still calling insults at Zhao, happy that his plan was coming together. --- Naruto had just finished off the last fire bender, when he realized that everyone had left the area. "At least their safe, plus I still haven't heard word from June or Suki" thought the teen, as he ran into the woods. --- Zhao looked around as the Avatar pointed out that he destroyed all his ships during the fight and screamed as he watched them fly away on the flying bison. "Hey wait a minute, where's Jeong Jeong and Naruto?" asked a worried Aang as the group flew over the abandoned campsite, only to hear Katara reply sadly "Their all gone, even Naruto disappeared after he saved us from the fire nation." "Why was Naruto even here, I mean, what more can a fire master learn?" asked Sokka, making the group silent until Aang said "Jeong Jeong said he had two students, one was filled with rage and wanted to use fire to destroy and the other had too much passion when fighting to protect, both lacked discipline. Those two students were Zhao and Naruto, only Naruto was willing to take the time in learning the basics," now truly understanding what Jeong Jeong was trying to tell him. --- Naruto had been traveling for a week now with little time to rest as the fire nation was on his tail, _"By the looks of things I have no choice, but to_ _make my way to the northern water tribe,"_ The teen thought as he came towards a nearby port town. Naruto walked through the town, his hood hiding his identity, as he spotted a group of familiar female faces. Sneaking up behind the group he grabs the woman in front of him and said "Now why am I not surprised to see you here?" 


	4. Chapter 4

======Chapter Four ======

_Would like to thank everyone that reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

====== A New Partnership and Battle of the Northern Water Tribe == Part One =====

Naruto sat in front of the camp fire of a large campsite, surrounded by armoured women and sporting a large hand print and a black eye, "Ladies be reasonable, how was I supposed to know that Suki wasn't the one I grabbed, I mean come on, you all had your backs to me" sobbed Naruto comically, not realizing he was making things worse.

The group of Kyoshi warriors almost gave into to forgiving Naruto, right up until he said they all looked the same from behind. "So you're saying that you can't tell which one out of us is your own girlfriend because our asses all look the same" roared Suki, kicking the boy as he smiled and nodded.

Now wearing two black eyes, Naruto cried "What the hell was that for?" making the girls laugh as he now resembled a panda bear. Getting annoyed Naruto pulled his hood up, shadowing his face, "Aw, is Naruto getting angry?" asked Suki, her voice taking on a childish tone as she hugged her boyfriend from behind and whispered "So, how much did you miss me?" sending shiver's up the boys spine. Growling he pulled the girl over him and pinned her arms to the ground, head in his lap and looked up into his eyes that showed a foreign emotion to him.

His eye showed pain, pain that could only come from being betrayed. "What happened out there Naruto?" asked Suki softly, waving to her warriors to leave them and go to their tents. "It's stupid but I overheard Katara fighting with Sokka and she said that she trusted someone else over me, that I was untrustworthy due to the fact that I do my own things when we make stops at different towns, I know she wasn't thinking straight when she said it, but it hurt" replied Naruto, who was pulled into a loving hug by Suki.

"It's ok Naruto, but you do realize that you still have to help the Avatar, because if he ends up dead due to the fact you were sulking, I'll kill you" said Suki, giving him a soft kiss and pulling him into a hug, both drifting off into a comfortable sleep next to the open fire. Naruto grunted as the sun shone into his eyes, refusing to let the boy sleep a moment more. "You may be the source of my power but I still hate you" groaned Naruto, waking the body that lay on his chest.

"Naruto, shut up will you, I'm trying to sleep here" complained Suki, burying her face deeper into Naruto's chest, forgetting that the pair was sleeping outside. Naruto complied with Suki's demand until he heard a group of giggling girls, their heads sticking out of their tents.

Sighing Naruto pretended not to notice them and lift Suki off the ground saying "I'm going to take a wash in a waterfall I passed, won't be long" before taking his jacket off and placing it over her, showing his well defined upper body, only to hear gasps of shock from the girls surrounding him, "Look at those muscles" whispered one of the girls, gaining nods of agreement from the rest. "You know girl's if you're going to spy on people, you shouldn't make so much noise" laughed Naruto, leaving a campsite full of blushing girls.

Naruto didn't take long in the waterfall, due to the fact that he still had to find transport to the northern water tribe by the end of the day. Entering the campsite he spotted the Kyoshi warriors looking at his katana and the image on the back off his jacket, "The sword was a gift from Master Jeong Jeong, it's made of Dragon steel" making the girls go wide eyed at the rare sword in their hands, "And the jacket is a representation of who I am and what I stand for, the White Dragon is a symbol of purity and wisdom and the Kyoshi warrior is a symbol for strength and honour."

Suki smiled at her boyfriend and handed him three dragon fangs making him chuckle and say "Now these were a gift from Fang, Avatar Roku's dragon, they're to show who holds a special place in my heart" while handing one back to the shocked girl. The group watched the two teens, with a mixture of awe, pride and a little jealousy, "Naruto are you sure?" asked Suki, overwhelmed by the gift, only to receive a nod, confirming it. Suki just gripped the necklace tightly, afraid that it would disappear.

"Look I have to get going soon, you know I want to spend time here with you, but I need to get to the northern water tribe a.s.a.p." replied Naruto, trying to get Suki to understand, who just said "I know you do but... can you just stay for a little longer, me and the girls have found something on our trip and trust me, you're going to like it" making the blonde teen pout, though he was excited about gaining a gift from the girls.

Naruto sat patiently for a good couple of hours, waiting for the girls to get back from the nearby town. He eventually bored and seeing as he had nothing better to do, he started to go over the basics of Tessenjutsu, (using fans) not noticing the group had already returned. "He's very skilled in our ways, even adding new fighting styles to better suit him" said one of the older members.

"Um, Naruto" called Suki, catching the teen's attention, who spotted a giant, white Manticore with black strips _**(Take a look at Wow mount: Wyvern/windrider)**_, its main was a ice blue along with a pair of large white bat wings and scorpion tail, standing behind the group.

"What the hell....how do....where did, ok why's there a giant, not to mention, borderline extinct creature behind you?" questioned a stunned Naruto, making the girls giggle. "We found him being attacked by bounty hunter, and well when we saved him, he kept following us and has been with us for over two weeks now" replied Suki, leading the Manticore towards her boyfriend. Naruto stared at the beast that just oozed strength and cunning, a saddle and reins already attached to him, "So what, you want me to look after him?" asked Naruto, not sure of the whole thing. Noticing that Naruto wasn't too sure about having the beast with him, the girls lined up and put on their best puppy dog eyes they could muster.

"Pretty please Naruto, he can't stay with us and well we all know it would make your life easier with all the traveling" said Suki, pressing her impressive chest against Naruto's arm. Realizing that he lost this fight no matter what, he walked up to the beast and said "Well, um I'm Naruto and I guess we're partners" earning bored stare from the beast, "We're not going to get along are we?" earning what looked like a grin from his new partner.

The Kyoshi warriors watched the scene, laughing silently as the new duo stared at each other, "Naruto, umm can you follow me?" asked Suki, walking into her tent, seeing as it would free him of his new headache, Naruto followed his girlfriend into her tent. As soon as he entered, blood started leaking from his nose at the sight of a half-naked Suki, showing an impressive pair of D cup breast, "You going to stand there all day or you going to join me?" asked Suki, who soon entered a world of bliss as Naruto started to kiss her neck while taking her right breast in his hand.

A good hour later and the group of women sighed in relief as the sounds of Suki moaning ended, and a sweating Naruto came out of the tent with only his pants on and a huge grin, saying "You might want to wait awhile, she kind of passed out" making the girls blush and wonder how good the blonde stud was. Needing a good wash, he made his way back to the nearby river. Quickly finishing up, he made his way back to camp to get dressed but was confronted by his new 'friend'.

"So what should we call you?" asked the teen, staring into the golden eyes of the Manticore, "We called him Hayai _**(Swift)**_, I hope you don't mind?" spoke a limping Suki, covering her sweaty body with a blanket. Shaking his head he replied "I hope you're as fast as your name boy" while stroking it behind its ear, making the lazy Manticore purr.

Naruto turned to his new lover saying "Look, Suki, I've got to get going, I know we haven't had much time together but this war will be over soon, then we will have all the time we want" pulling the girl into a tight hug, angry that he could only spend a few hours with her. Realizing his time was short, he gave her a soft kiss and jumped on the Manticore, and was about to leave when a Kyoshi warrior handed him a pair of orange tinted snow goggles.

"To help see during a snow storm" she said before rejoining the group. Not wanting to drag it out any longer, Naruto placed the goggles around his neck and pulled the reins, signalling for Hayai to take off towards the frozen city, only to look down an realize the beast wasn't moving. "Look boy, how about we make a deal, you fly and I get you a tiger-seal or something" whispered Naruto, Hayai quickly jumped to his feet and took off, leaving the group of giggle women behind.

When Naruto was well out of hearing distance one of the Kyoshi woman asked "So I'm guessing he's hung like a Saber-Tooth Moose-Lion by the noises you two were making" causing their leader to turn bright red, and run into her tent.

Naruto and Hayai had been traveling for a few hours, with little to nothing visible, the pair decided to take rest in a nearby Abby, _"So glad I listened to Avatar Roku during his lessons in geography"_ thought the teen as the beast started to descend from the clouds.

As the Abby came into view Naruto saw a giant white beast take off, sighing the teen said aloud "That boy, were ever he goes, trouble follows." Deciding to do some damage control, Naruto had Hayai land outside the Abby and walk in. Zuko, Iroh and June lay on the floor as the Shirshu ran wild, destroying everything until a large roar, scared the beast.

"What the hell is going on here people?" demanded Naruto, shocking everyone at his presence, riding a Manticore. Iroh just chuckled as Naruto and Hayai made their way over to them, "Old man if you want to live another day, you'd better let my woman go" making Iroh give a nervous chuckle.

"Why are you here?" ordered Zuko, earning himself a bored look from both the teen and the beast, not even answering Naruto dismounted the beast and picked June up saying "You better have a good reason June" before walking over to the Nyla and grabbing her by the snout, "And you had better calmed down" shocking everyone at how docile the creature became. The two banished fire benders watched as Naruto walked out with June over his shoulder and the two beast's reins in his hands, leading them away from the Abby, but not before shouting "Those two will cover the damage."

Making a small camp fire near a river, Naruto lead the Shirshu to the water and washed its nose, clearing the different scents. "So, you want to tell me why your hunting the same person I'm suppose to protect?" asked Naruto, his voice showing that he wasn't joking with her.

"I was hunting him because the stubborn prince demanded I find a bald monk due to the fact I ripped a giant hole in his ship, he never mentioned the Avatar, just that the girl would lead us to the monk" replied June, not intimidated by the blonde, who sighed. Looking round he noticed that Hayai and Nyla had fallen asleep, and seeing no point in making a move the teen sat next to June. "Look I'm sorry, I just thought that you were doing it while knowing all the facts" Naruto whispered into June's ear, "So how about we just spend the night together, but in the morning I got to get to the North Pole" making the bounty hunter sad that they wouldn't be able to spend much time together again.

"Fine" she mumbled, sitting in the blondes lap and burrowing her face in the crook of his neck, only to find a burse there, "Naruto why is their a love bite on your neck?" she asked in an accusing tone, Naruto just blushed at the memories and replied "Well I kind of met up with Suki yesterday and well we kind of made it official."\ June had enough decency to blush at the thought of Naruto and Suki, but that soon turned into a sinister grin as she whispered "So Suki had a go, but I can't?" making Naruto shiver, and silently cry. "I'd love to, I really really would but with those two there and no tent, sorry babe but not to night" making the woman pout.

Deciding to play with Naruto's head, June slowly pushed herself against his crotch and rubbed against the newly awoken muscle, making the blonde fire bender let out a loud groan in pleasure, "Evil, truly evil" muttered Naruto, as he started to kiss her neck, forcing a whimper out of her, at the same time slowly stroking her lower back. "Bastard" she moaned out as the blonde started to play with her well developed DD-breast and softly bite her collar bone before lifting her up and walking into the forest, away from preying eyes.

The night had flown by for the lovers as the sun rose, the bright light shinning into their eyes, waking the duo. "A little longer Naruto" mumbled the sore but very satisfied bounty hunter, lying on the blonde's chest. Said blond had started to wake and replied "We need to wash up because the earlier we're up, the more time we can spend together before I have to go."

Seeing no fault in Naruto's plan the girl said "Carry me" making the teen role his eyes and stand up, picking her up bridal style and walk towards the river. "Cold" shrieked the woman as the water touched her skin, making Naruto laugh and slowly start to give off heat warming the water. As soon as the pair had finished, they started the search for their clothes, finding them all over. In places such as high branches in the trees, or a bush, hell Naruto found his pants outside a Platypus-Bear cave, Yeah, it was a wild night.

"So what now?" asked a depressed June, knowing that Naruto would have to leave soon, "Well I guess I can stay another hour" replied the teen, while checking the position of the sun. Of course the hour flew by and Naruto was soon on his way, promising June to meet her as soon as he could

Boredom was all the pair felt as they flew over nothing but sea an ice for the past day and half, "You know Hayai, I hate the snow" gaining a roar of agreement from the beast. Watching the sunset the pair decided to take a break on a small iceberg to regain some energy, soon the new partners fell asleep; not realizing that they were surrounded by small boats filled with water benders. Silently the group of benders made their way towards the group, shocked to see such a beast before them, "Aren't Manticore's usually too dangerous to become mount's, I heard the fire nations got a bounty out for them" whispered a water bender, not realizing he woke Naruto.

"If you're going to sneak up on someone, you should really stay quite" called the blonde, startling the group. "What are you doing in our waters boy" questioned one of the men, getting in a stance with the other's soon following. Realizing that he was outnumbered and the fact that he was in their playing ground he raised his hands and said "I'm a friend of the Avatar's and I was planning on meeting him here when he comes to train."

"We shall see if you tell the truth but we must take precautions" said the same man, binding Naruto and Hayai in ice. It didn't take long for Naruto to be 'escorted' to the northern water tribe, the huge ice wall looming in front of them, "So the Avatar here yet?" asked Naruto only to get silence from the group. As they made their way through the canals of the city, Naruto noticed the growing group of people watching them.

Naruto sat in front of the water tribe leader, to his right was a beautiful white haired girl with a dark skin and on his left was an old man, with a look of utter boredom on his face. "I am Arnook, Chieftain of the northern water tribe, to my right is my daughter, Princess Yue, and to my right is Master Pakku. Now you are brought before us saying that you are friends with the Avatar, but answer me this what is a wanted fire bender doing with the Avatar?"

Naruto stared at Arnook and replied "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, student of Avatar Roku and Jeong Jeong the Deserter, I am also Aang's, well I was his bodyguard until recent events" shocking the three in front of him. "Now, I have answered you're questions, so can you answer mine. Where is Hayai, my Manticore and if possible may I study your water bending forms?"

"Why would you need to learn the water bending stances when you're a fire bender boy?" asked Pakku, interested in the lad. Naruto was silent until he said "I have master the Kyoshi warrior way of battle, as well as fire bending but I still have much to learn, one is how to use my lightning to its greatest potential" his voice was filled with determination.

"I see, power through balance, not many seek it, as it takes years to fully master but I am willing to give you some basic water stance scrolls but in exchange of you must watch over Princess Yue, deal?" said master Pakku, earning a nod from the teen. Arnook watched the teen and said "Your Manticore is being kept at the stables, but where did you find such a rare beast and even going as far as taming it?"

Naruto started laughing, confusing the group. realizing he hadn't answered the question, Naruto said "My girlfriend, the leader of the Kyoshi warrior's, and her squad found him being attacked by some bounty hunters and saved him, he's been following them ever since, but seeing as they couldn't keep him, they asked me to take him with me, so he's still as wild as any other Manticore" making the Chieftain nod.

== Two days later ==

Naruto sat next to Hayai on top of a roof, looking out to sea and said "You can come out now" only to reveal Princess Yue hiding in a doorway. Blushing she asked "I wanted to see your mount, if that is alright?" making Naruto chuckle and give a small nod. Standing up, he push Hayai on his back and started rubbing his belly, "Come on, he only bites if I tell him to" easing the girls fear, and soon join the blonde teen in rubbing the beasts belly.

"He beautiful, I've heard that they come from the top of the frozen mountains in the earth kingdom but the pictures in books show it to be a powerful beast that hunts children" said Yue, making Naruto burst into tears, "Hayai won't even hunt a tiger-seal he's that lazy, and that's not the problem, the problem is all he does is eat by the looks of things. Even though we've only been together for no more than a week, it feels like we've been together all our lives."

The said beast just purred in agreement, making the princes giggle but soon stopped when a man called "Princess Yue, you're father wishes to see you" making the girl sigh and reply "I'll be right there, thank you Naruto and good bye, to both of you" leaving them to watch the growing crowds form. Looking over the edge Naruto spotted a giant white ball of fur being led through the city "So you've arrived" said the teen as he jumped on Hayai and flew towards the temple.

Aang, Katara and Sokka sat on the head table of the feast, next to Chief Arnook who stood and said "Tonight we celebrate the arrival of our sister tribe, but also some we all believed to be gone from the world, the Avatar" making the crowd calling in joy "Also I would like to say that my daughter, Princess Yue, is now of marrying age."

The gang looked at the white haired princess followed by two guards and a large white and black striped Manticore, a familiar figure sitting on its back. "Naruto" called Aang, happy that his friend was here. Only to be shocked when Naruto placed a finger on his lip and pointed to the three men in front of them, "Now master Pakku and his students shall perform for us."

Dismounting, Naruto walked up to the group, sitting next to Katara and Aang, "Naruto when did you get here?" asked Aang, his eyes glued to the beast lying behind Naruto. "I got here about a day before you lot" replied the teen, throwing a large leg of meat to his partner, "Naruto, is that really a Manticore?" asked a nervous Aang, remembering all the rumours he had heard as a child.

Naruto just nodded and turned to Katara, saying "Look, umm, well I guess I should say I'm sorry for leaving you with these two but I needed to sort myself out, and I now realized that you just wanted to believe Jet and me saying that he was false must of hurt you" making the girl go quite, grabbing her fang from her pockt, "How it had a huge crack but now its only slightly cracked?" she asked, confused to what had happened to the fang .

"The crack wasn't caused just by you, it symbolised how damaged our relationship/friendship is and still is slightly, it probably would of repaired itself sooner if I just let go of the hate I felt when you said those things but it looks like we still have so problems" answered the teen, taking the necklace from her and placing it around her neck. Katara was about to replay when the two teens heard Sokka say "Well I'm kind of like a prince myself" making them laugh. "You a prince, prince of what?" questioned Katara, making Sokka growl and reply "Allot of thing if you must know, now what was I saying" only to get more embarrassed when Naruto said "Hey Katara you did say he had those watch towers, and the army of 'small' people." Sokka just turned away "So um Princess Yue, I was umm wondering if you'd like to do an activity?" making the two teens laugh at him, hell even Hayai was laughing at him.

"An activity, umm I'm not sure, I'll have to ask my bodyguard later" replied the princess.

"Very smooth Sokka, you're on your way to being a great Casanova" called Naruto. The group watched as Aang and Chief Arnook left the table, seeing as Sokka was still trying his luck with the princess, Naruto said "Look Katara I was wondering if you'd like to walk Hayai back to his stable?" only getting a nervous nod from the girl.

As the teens walked outside the temple, Naruto stopped making the girl turn and was about to question him when Naruto said "Like hell am I walking now I can fly" before jumping on Hayai back, putting his hand out for her to grab. "Come on, its lot more fun than flying Appa, even though I love the flying fur ball." Slightly hesitant, Katara grabbed his hand and was pulled up so she was sitting in front of him, his arms around her waist and whispered _"Hold on"_ before giving the reins a sharp pull, signalling for Hayai to take off.

== Next Morning ==

Naruto sat on the top of the temple stair, watching as Katara and Pakku argued. "What do you mean 'no', I didn't risk my life travelling halfway round the world for a NO" shouted Katara, glaring at Pakku, who just sat there and replied "Women in this village use their water bending to heal, so why don't you go to the healing hut with Yugoda." Getting bored, the blonde teen walked down the temple stairs, not paying attention to the screams as made his way towards the stable.

Hayai was bored, as there was little a Manticore could do in the giant ice capital, well apart from lay next to Appa as it went through the adventures it had with Aang, when someone said "Hey boy, you miss me?" in a sarcastic tone, making the beast snort and turned its head away. Hoping the pest was gone, Hayai looked around only to find an irritated Naruto. "You're so lucky that it was Suki that asked me to take you with me" growled Naruto as he snorted out a flame, scaring the creature.

Getting worried, Naruto walked slowly towards Hayai and said in a calm voice "Hayai, you ok buddy?" placing his hand in front of him, showing he meant no harm. Katara was making her way towards the healing huts, when she spotted Naruto trying to comfort his Manticore, noticing he was making no progress she called, "Want a hand Naruto?" catching the teens attention.

Not wanting to startle Hayai, Naruto gave a slow nod to Katara's question, only to watch in shock as the girl just walked up to the beast and stroked it's ear. "What, how?" asked a stumped Naruto, making the girl giggle at the faces he made and replied "Hayai by the looks of things is scared of something you did, and also he seems to see men as untrustworthy" making Naruto grunt, smoke coming out of his nose, scaring Hayai.

"Naruto it's your flames" called Katara, realising the problem right away. Naruto's shoulders dropped at the news and whined "Great, how can I look after you if you're scared of flames?" making the beast look ashamed. Sitting in front of the winged creature and looking it in the eyes he said "We'll get through this buddy but for now I'm wondering how you handle lightning" quickly covering his hand in electricity.

Katara watched quietly as the two new partners bonded, mildly shocked when Naruto covered his hand in electricity. She was about to voice her concern but noticed that Hayai looked more fascinated with the lightning than scared, "Looks like it's lightning till you get over your fear boy" said Naruto, ending the flow of lightning and stroked the Manticore behind both ears. "So what can I do for you?" asked Naruto, standing up and watching Hayai enter the stable, "I was just making my way to the healing huts when I noticed you and Hayai" replied the girl making Naruto chuckle and say "So Pakku still said No, well I'm sure you'll work something out" before smacking her ass and walking away.

Naruto had spent the entire night practicing with his lightning bending so it was more effective seeing as he couldn't use his fire bending, well not until Hayai got over his problem, that is. Taking a look at the water bending scroll carefully, he started to see where his lightning bending would be benefited by some of the moves, "This will be more of a challenge than I thought" said Naruto aloud.

Taking another look at the scroll, he started to make circular motions with his arms, generating and holding lightning in his hands. "Almost, almost" said Naruto, waiting for the ball that formed in his hands to hit its peck before slamming his fist forward, send it towards the training dummy making it explode. "Ha, highly concentrated lightning equals explosion" laughed the teen as a group of water benders watched as the boy used their style to create a new attack. "A powerful man he with become" said Arnook, gaining nods from the crowd, that continued to watch the blonde train well into the night.

Naruto stood next to Aang and Sokka, not sure to what was going on, as Katara said "Please, Aang needs this training" making the chief sigh and reply "What can I do, maybe if you swallowed your pride and apologise I'm sure Master Pakku will take Aang back." Grinding her teeth she nodded and was about to when Pakku said "Come on little girl, I don't have all day" forcing Katara to lose her temper.

"NO" she shouted while slamming her foot on the ground, making cracks appear on the floor and nearby pots explode, "Like hell will I say sorry to a miserable old timer like you" she declared, pointing her finger at the man as continued to say "If your man enough I'll be outside" shocking everyone in the bar except Sokka and Naruto. Trying to play peacekeeper Aang said "I'm sure she didn't mean that" only to make the two older teens burst out laughing, "You sure, she sounded dead serous to me?" replied Naruto, Sokka nodding in-agreement.

"Katara you don't have to do this" called Aang as the three male teens chased after, "Yea Katara, Aang can find a new master" continued Sokka. Naruto just sat on a step, watching as Pakku walk right past Katara, earning himself a water whip to the back of the neck. Quickly getting annoyed with the girl, Pakku turned and looked at her, saying "You want to learn to fight, watch closely."

Summoning a large wave from the two pools of water nearby, Pakku sent it towards Katara, sending her flying. Naruto watched as the two water benders sent waves of water and ice at each other, "There must be more to water bending" said Naruto to himself, getting bored of the constant taunting Pakku did. Only to watch as the water master sent a barrage of ice spikes down on Katara, pinning her in place.

"This fight is over" stated the old man as he walked away, not paying attention to the girl shouting at him that she wasn't finished. Naruto just stood up and getting a wired feeling, looked at the out to the sea, "_Something big is about to go down"_ thought the teen, catching the last of Katara and Pakku's conversation. "Gran Gran left because she wouldn't let your stupid customs rule her life" spoke Katara "It must have took allot of courage" waiting for Pakku to say something till Princess Yue ran off crying.

Naruto couldn't shake the feeling he got, it was as if a storm was brewing and he was helpless, and he hated that feeling more than anything. Deciding to see Hayai, Naruto was jumping roof to roof, when he noticed Appa take off with two people on his back, "_Is that Princess Yue with Sokka, damn boy likes a challenge, if I remember rightfully she's due to be married" _thought the teen, shaking his head and continuing to make his way towards Hayai.

Nearing the stable he saw no sign of the flying beast, thinking "_Bet the damn thing is still sleeping, was worth it though" _remembering a naked Suki. Shaking his head and calling "Hayai, fancy going on a little hunt" making the beast jump through the window. Grinning at its excitement, Naruto jumped on his back, and placed his goggles' over his eyes.

"When you're ready boy" spoke Naruto, as the beast shot off into a run. Going through a city filled with canals, wasn't a good idea as Hayai almost fell into the river for the seventh time. Just as Naruto was about to start complaining, a thick blanket of black snow fell from the sky, _"This is no snow, damn it, why do I always predict the bad events"_ thought the teen. Pulling the reins, he signalled for Hayai to make his way to the temple.

"People the day we have feared for so long has come to pass" Stated Chief Arnook, "Now as the fire nation makes its way towards us, I ask, with a heavy heart, my people to come here, fight for your nation, knowing that some of you will not return, but even if they lose their lives, they shall always be remembered" looking round he gave a high sigh before finishing off "I have an important mission, but I need volunteers, who amongst you will help."

"I will" called Sokka, shocking Katara and Aang, "I guess me too 'sigh' someone's got to watch your back, plus Hayai still too nervous round fire to be of any help at the moment" stated Naruto, giving Katara a soft, reassuring smile. Arnook nodded and called out "Please step forward so you may receive my mark." Watching the group walk towards the chieftain, not sure of the situation.

"You sure about this Sokka?" asked Naruto as the pair walked away, both having three red lines on their foreheads, "Yea" was all the water tribe teen replied, looking back at Princess Yue. Noticing what was going on, Naruto placed a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder and said "Don't worry, things will work out." Sokka just replied with a small smile as the duo made their way out the building, and down to the main wall.

Naruto, Aang, Katara and Sokka stood next to Appa on the main wall watching a ship charge towards them, a huge fire ball being sent towards them. Thinking fast, Naruto charged some lightning in his hands and sent it colliding with the flaming projectile, causing a huge explosion. "Move Aang" ordered Naruto blasting the incoming attacks, as Appa and Aang charged towards the lone ship.

"Get to your positions" shouted Naruto towards Sokka and Katara as another barrage of fireballs crashed into the city, "What about you?" called the girl, watching as Naruto ran towards the stables, not answering her. Sokka just closed his eyes in thought, soon pulling his sister away, knowing that whatever the teen had planed it was going to be big. Running past the cries of the scared, "Something's not right" said the teen aloud as he made his way to the top of the cliffs surrounding the city.

Finally making it to the top Naruto looked in horror as he saw hundreds of fire nation ships coming over the horizon. "Holy shit" whispered the teen, the sun setting in the distance.

==== End ====

_R&R please._


End file.
